


Друг и враг

by rmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus at Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, M/M, Translation, Triwizard Tournament, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: - Миссис Бэгшот, - осторожно произнес он, оттягивая воротник от шеи средним пальцем. - Прошу прощения, если это прозвучит грубо, но - разве это не, так сказать, опасно? Разве не бывало смертельных случаев? Если память меня не подводит - а обычно это так - участники этого турнира отличаются на редкость заметной склонностью к гибели.На дворе 1898 год, и в Хогвартсе, против всяких ожиданий, проводится Турнир Трех Волшебников. Альбус неожиданно для себя встречает ученика из Дурмстранга, который, может, и не равен ему в таланте, но восполняет это умом, очарованием и силой духа.Быть может, он встретил своего соперника, а возможно - только возможно, - своего спутника.Перевод "Friend and Foe" enoby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friend and Foe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357991) by [enoby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoby/pseuds/enoby). 



Все началось с чашки чая — а Альбус был не из тех, кто отказывается от чашки чая, особенно если это позволит спрятаться от душной полуденной летней жары. Он оказался в гостиной мадам Бэгшот, стискивая одну из ее разукрашенных чайных чашек и задаваясь вопросом, уместно ли будет попросить еще кусочек сахара. Сахарные чары ему были не по вкусу — слишком мало они были похожи на настоящий сахар.

— Следующий год станет большим событием, — сказала мадам Бэгшот, смеривая Альбуса взглядом поверх своей чашки. — И вдобавок последним годом твоей учебы, верно?

Альбус кивнул. Мысленно он уже заготавливал ответы на вопросы, всегда следующие за этим — _Да, мэм, я готовлюсь к ТРИТОНам по всем предметам, кроме Прорицания — никогда не имел к ним особой склонности..._

— Даже если бы и не так, — продолжила она, — я все равно ожидала бы от тебя попытки, само собой; уже столь многого достигший молодой волшебник, как ты — какие могут быть сомнения, уж конечно, выбрать должны тебя!

Ее лицо расплылось в сверкающей улыбке, сжавшей рубиново-красные губы.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Альбус, — но я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы. Выбрать для... чего именно?

Свободная рука миссис Бэгшот дернулась ко рту.

— Мерлин, я же понятия не имела, что они тебе до сих пор ничего не сказали! Они что, хотят, чтобы ты явился без подготовки?

И, увидев встревоженный взгляд Альбуса, она — с блеском в глазах — наконец уточнила:

— Турнир Трех Волшебников, юноша. Его в следующем году проведут в Хогвартсе! И ты будешь участвовать — нет никакой причины этого не делать.

Альбус глубоко вдохнул — а потом резко выдохнул.

— Миссис Бэгшот, — осторожно произнес он, оттягивая воротник от шеи средним пальцем. — Прошу прощения, если это прозвучит грубо, но — разве это не, так сказать, опасно? Разве не бывало _смертельных случаев_? Если память меня не подводит — а обычно это так — участники этого турнира отличаются на редкость заметной склонностью к гибели.

— Это было давным-давно, и я тебя уверяю — сейчас все безопаснее, уж они об этом позаботятся. 

Миссис Бэгшот хихикнула, как будто все это ее совершенно не касалось — да и в самом деле, разве это она будет тем, кого каждый ученик и каждый учитель примется уговаривать поучаствовать?

Конечно, Альбусу _хотелось_ поучаствовать. А еще ему хотелось сохранить все конечности и, если можно, прожить больше семнадцати лет.

И покуда сомнения крутились в его мыслях, миссис Бэгшот понизила тон и с нажимом и внезапной серьезностью произнесла:

— Послушай, Альбус, если ты не сможешь выжить в этом Турнире — никто не сможет.

***

_12 августа 1898_

_Дорогой Альбус,_

_Спасибо за письмо; я очень ценю возможность быть в курсе таких вещей. Итак — Турнир Трех Волшебников! Я рассказал своим. Моя семья ждет не дождется увидеть, как ты победишь. И не спорь; Хогвартс будет у тебя в большом долгу за эту схватку. Кто бы там с чем ни приехал из Бобатона и Дурмстранга, они и опомниться не успеют._

_Надеюсь, твой день рождения прошел отлично; жаль, что я не смог отпраздновать с тобой. И раз ты наконец совершеннолетний, пей побольше огневиски и колдуй напропалую (я притворюсь, что ты ничего из этого еще не делал!)_

_С любовью,  
Э._

_P.S.: Поздравляю со значком старосты школы! Держу пари, Селвин просто в бешенстве._

***

Ученики из Бобатона прибыли первыми — одетые в сверкающий голубой атлас, они смотрелись среди темно-серой массы хогвартских учеников на редкость инородно. Альбус едва заметно улыбнулся двоим юношам, усевшимся напротив него с Элфиасом, и задался вопросом, не окажется ли один из них чемпионом своей школы.

Насчет себя лучше было пока не загадывать. Он даже имя свое еще не бросил — и уж тем более его пока не выбрали. Конечно, он изучил кое-какие нюансы того, как Кубок выбирает претендентов — и Альбус вынужден был признать, что у него приличные шансы, — но заносчивость на данном этапе была бы неразумна. Нет, заносчивость была бы неразумна на любом этапе.

Один из юношей склонился к другому и прошептал на французском:

— Чего мы ждем? Я умираю с голоду... и почему мэтр Сегаль не позволил нам поесть по дороге.

Другой, уже с намеком на бородку, пусть и выглядящий очень юно, криво улыбнулся.

— Объедаться перед пиром невежливо, Лионель!

— Заставлять нас столько ждать — вот что невежливо, — проворчал Лионель, и юноша рядом с ним рассмеялся. — Надеюсь, готовит нам сама госпожа директор, иначе я здорово разочаруюсь.

— Что невежливо, — прервал его Альбус на беглом, безукоризненном французском, — так это оскорблять мою школу, сидя прямо передо мной.

Юноши нервно переглянулись, очевидно застигнутые врасплох.

Элфиас едва заметно улыбнулся — он почувствовал изменения в расстановке сил, но мудро решил не указывать на них.

Именно в этот момент профессор Моул появилась у входа в Большой Зал, ожидая, покуда ученики Хогвартса и Бобатона утихнут; и выглядела она при этом не слишком довольной.

— Как, полагаю, многие из вас уже заметили, с прибытием учеников из Дурмстранга произошла досадная задержка, — произнесла она, и плечи всех студентов, казалось, опустились. — Мне пока не сообщили, где они, но, думаю, лучше будет начать обед без них. Я продолжу попытки с ними связаться...

Ее слова поглотил шум исполинской массы воды, обрушившейся на стену замка. На какой-то миг Альбус испугался, что волна выбьет окна, но те — без сомнения, укрепленные чарами, — выстояли. Почти все хаффлпаффцы вскочили с мест и прильнули к окнам, чтобы получше рассмотреть то, что случилось; учителя маячили у них за спинами.

Профессор Моул пробралась к ближайшему окну и на мгновение покосилась на зрелище за ним, издав неразборчивый звук; потом она обернулась и, прищурившись, оглядела Зал, пока взгляд ее не остановился на Альбусе.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга через весь зал — а потом она улыбнулась и подозвала его.

— Прибыли ученики из Дурмстранга, верно? — заметил Альбус, когда они наконец подошли к другу достаточно близко для беседы. Выражение лица профессора Моул было по-прежнему усталым — но взгляд, доставшийся Альбусу, был ласков.

— Думаю, да — и, полагаю, им стоит помочь обсушиться.

Альбус, другая староста школы, Аделина Крауч, директриса и деканы факультетов ринулись наружу. Мокрая почва походила на губку, словно снаружи несколько суток лил дождь. 

Отыскать учеников Дурмстранга было легко, даже в темноте — в конце концов, они прибыли на массивном корабле, поднявшемся со дна Черного озера. Человек, возглавлявший их, на удивление сиял от радости.

— Поездка вышла не очень гладкой, но ничего такого, что не исправила бы пара заклинаний и несколько стаканов огневиски! — приветствовал он, спускаясь с судна так легко, словно ничего не весил.

— Рада видеть, что вы и ваш корабль добрались сюда целыми, Халлберг, — сказала профессор Моул, и Альбус мог отметить, что она вздохнула с облегчением. — Отчего бы вам не завести учеников внутрь? Мы как раз готовы начать пир.

— Так мы все-таки успели к обеду? Лучшие новости за весь день, — заметил один из учеников, и остальные рассмеялись.

Директор Дурмстранга — профессор Халлберг, — кажется, нахмурился, но в темноте точно сказать было трудно.

Как только гости спрыгнули на берег, стало очевидно, что все они носили кроваво-красные плащи — как и то, что, к счастью, никто из них не промок; должно быть, они были внутри корабля, когда тот перевернулся. Альбусу и Аделине, как старостам школы, поручили провести гостям краткий тур по школе, так что они завели учеников из Дурмстранга внутрь, покуда оба директора остались поговорить снаружи.

— Поскольку вы проведете тут весь год, — начала Аделина, сцепив руки перед собой, — мы хотели бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя здесь как дома — насколько это возможно. Хогвартс — вечно меняющееся здание, так что поначалу вам будет трудно найти внутри дорогу. В любом случае, помните, что наши преподаватели и префекты будут счастливы вам помочь.

Ее заявление встретили смесью пустых взглядов и механических кивков, но Аделину — как всегда — это ничуть не смутило. Это в ней всегда восхищало Альбуса. Он знал, что многие считали Аделину грубой, но, узнав ее получше, он понял, что такой уж у нее был характер. Она никогда не суетилась, всегда переходя прямо к делу и не заботясь о том, довольно ли этого другим.

Альбус сделал все, что смог, чтобы максимально сократить этот тур — ему хорошо было известно, что все с нетерпением ждали пира. Библиотеку он выбросил из "программы" целиком и полностью, потому что она была на другом этаже; и Аделина нахмурилась, заметив это.

Показав гостям движущиеся лестницы, Альбус напомнил им, что они проведут тут весь год и что нет никакой нужды осматривать абсолютно все в первую же ночь, верно ведь?

— Верно, верно, — сказал юноша откуда-то сзади, и двадцать или около того учеников Дурмстранга снова рассмеялись. На свету Альбус смог рассмотреть его лучше — он был обычного роста, крепкого телосложения, со светлыми волосами и ухмылкой, занимавшей, казалось, все лицо целиком. Судя по всему, он любил внимание, которое привлекали его шутки, и совсем не выглядел сердитым, заметив, что Альбус на него пялится; он просто поглядел на него в ответ и... подмигнул? Нет. Должно быть, какой-то обман зрения.

И все же, когда они направились обратно в Большой зал — теперь куда более поспешно — он подбежал к Альбусу и постучал его по плечу.

Альбус повернулся и увидел, что он протягивает руку; несколько изумленный, он пожал ее.

— Вы — Альбус Дамблдор, верно?

Альбус приподнял брови. Он заслужил себе имя в Великобритании, особенно после работы на Визенгамот, но мысль о том, что ученик Дурмстранга его знает, застала его врасплох.

— Откуда вы меня знаете?

Тот хихикнул, развлеченный, должно быть, выражением его лица.

— Не волнуйтесь так. Нам рассказал о вас профессор Халлберг. Хотел, чтобы мы знали, что нас ждет.

К сожалению, это заставило Альбуса заволноваться еще больше, но на сей раз он скрыл свои чувства.

— Я... польщен, — сказал он наконец. — А как зовут вас?

— Геллерт Гриндевальд, — ответил юноша с какой-то легкой гордостью. — Надеюсь, мне не придется выступать против вас — вы совсем не такой, каким я вас себе представлял.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Геллерт открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но потом, похоже, передумал. В конце концов он сказал:

— Я ожидал, что кто-то вроде вас должен быть более заносчивым.

 _Но я заносчив._ Как Альбусу хотелось бы в этом признаться. Он знал, что Геллерт это скажет — все ожидали, что он должен быть заносчивым. И для всех приятной неожиданностью становилось то, как он принижал свои достижения, делая вид, что не считает себя лучше сверстников. Могли ли вообще другие семнадцатилетние считаться теперь его сверстниками? Большинство из них даже близко не обладали ни его опытом, ни силой. Он был их старостой, а не другом.

— Вы очень... — запнулся Геллерт. — Взрослый. Обаятельный.

Альбус почувствовал, что застывает на месте.

Они уже были в дверях Большого Зала, и Аделина взялась за одну из гигантских ручек. Взгляд Альбуса метнулся с нее на Геллерта перед тем, как он схватил вторую и потянул, открывая дверь.

Он знал, что все в Большом Зале повернули головы, пытаясь разглядеть никогда не виденных ими прежде учеников Дурмстранга, но еще вернее он знал о том, что сердце у него бьется быстро, как никогда.

Геллерт еще секунду глядел на него в ответ, а потом последовал за другими. Он ничего не сказал; на лице его была та же удовлетворенная усмешка.

И Альбусу — только на мгновение — стало жаль, что сам он не может улыбаться так уверенно, так свободно, как Геллерт.


	2. Chapter 2

В следующий раз Альбус услышал имя Геллерта из уст профессора Моул, когда та склонилась над кусочком пергамента, а лицо ее было подсвечено неестественно-синим пламенем Кубка Огня.

Стоявший позади нее профессор Халлберг выглядел разочарованно, почти недоверчиво; мэтр Сегаль вежливо аплодировал.

Будь они двое младше, Альбус пихнул бы Элфиаса локтем и указал на выражение лица Халлберга — но сейчас все было уже иначе.

Пламя вновь обернулось красным, и аплодисменты стихли. Профессор Моул схватила взлетевший в воздух пергамент и развернула его; он был сложен во много раз, до совсем крошечного — должно быть, от нервов.

— Самир Солиман, — прочла профессор.

Один из юношей, сидевших за гриффиндорским столом в первую ночь, широко ухмыляясь, двинулся к комнате, где уже скрылся Геллерт. Его друг, Лионель, сердито поглядел ему вслед.

Альбус закрыл глаза, потом открыл их. Вопреки всему в эту важную ночь он чувствовал себя неожиданно уставшим.

Если сейчас все пойдет, как надо, он еще на шаг приблизится к успеху.

Кубок сверкнул алым в последний раз, выстрелив скромных размеров листочком пергамента. Профессор Моул едва поймала его; листок несколько раз проскальзывал сквозь ее пальцы, пока у нее наконец не получилось ухватить его как следует.

Когда профессор его развернула, ее глаз коснулся намек на улыбку — и Альбусу удалось распознать ее только потому, что он столько раз видел ее прежде.

— Альбус Дамблдор.

Альбус не мог отрицать, что ему хлопали громче, чем Геллерту или Самиру; но был уверен, что частично в этом виновато то, что он — чемпион Хогвартса, а большинство присутствующих в зале были учениками именно этой школы. Его известность не была неоправданной — вроде той, какая была у Коры, самой красивой, по общему мнению, девочки в школе, да еще и прекрасно играющей в квиддич; или у Эрнеста, клоуна всего курса. Он был старостой, и его могли знать по крайней мере за это.

Но сейчас Альбус стал чемпионом школы, и каждый человек будет смотреть на него, разглядывать его, прославлять его, расценивать не просто как необыкновенно одаренного ученика… сейчас он был героем.

Он открыл дверь в комнату, где ждали Геллерт и Самир, и первый из них тотчас же вскинул голову, а по лицу его скользнули одна за другой несколько эмоций.

— Так я и думал!

Альбус просто улыбнулся, подойдя ближе; он пожал ему руку, а потом повернулся к Самиру, ответившему на этот жест с неохотой.

— О, я, конечно, не ждал меньшего… но, знаете ли, вы только что все сильно усложнили.

Геллерт пристально глядел на Альбуса с возбужденным, сумасшедшим отблеском в глазах. У Альбуса сложилось впечатление, что он вовсе не был расстроен. Скорее, опьянен.

— Это не дуэль, Геллерт. Вся сложность будет в заданиях.

— Но как же вы мне прикажете затмить великого Альбуса Дамблдора?

Альбус был бесконечно благодарен, что трое директоров зашли именно в этот момент. Он не был уверен, что именно чувствовал, когда его называли великим, словно он был Мерлином или основателем Хогвартса. С одной стороны, ему хотелось вызывать восхищение — да, ему это нравилось; но с другой — он не был великим, еще нет, и восхваления Геллерта неприятно сбивали с толку. Ну и, кроме того, Самир не выглядел радостным от того, что Геллерт, похоже, не считал его для себя соперником.

— Наши три чемпиона, — просияла профессор Моул, оглядывая их и немного дольше задержавшись взглядом на Альбусе. — Поздравляю всех вас, и искренне желаю удачи.

Мэтр Сегаль пробормотал что-то заверяющее из-за ее спины, а профессор Халлберг едва удостоил их кивка.

— Первое задание проверяет вашу способность думать на ходу, так что оно останется в секрете до дня его проведения — тринадцатого ноября. Единственное, что я, как учитель, имею право вам сказать насчет этого дня — это «желаю удачи». Надеюсь, вам нет нужды напоминать, что жульничество запрещено, так что не просите у своих преподавателей или кого угодно еще, связанного с Турниром, совета или сведений.

Геллерт молчал до тех пор, пока они не выслушали все, что было необходимо, и не вернулись в зал.

— А… ничего, если я буду называть тебя Альбусом?

— Да, конечно.

Он помедлил.

— Удачи.

— И тебе, Геллерт.

Геллерт все еще улыбался — почти механически. В мерцающем свете свечей, освещавших холл, Альбус мог увидеть, какой уставший у него взгляд.

— Бе… будь все-таки осторожнее, — наконец сказал он. — Это просто состязание.

— Верно, — согласился Геллерт.

Альбус был захвачен интимностью этого момента. Конечно, в глубине души он знал, что чувство это происходит от одиночества. Обычно он не проводил ночи, ошиваясь по темноте с другими парнями — на самом деле, он был одним из тех, кто растаскивал парочки, такова уж жизнь старосты школы. Он не привык так тратить время — частично оттого, что был гомосексуалистом, но в основном потому, что никто, за исключением, пожалуй, Элфиаса, никогда не тратил времени, чтобы его узнать.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и их негромкие слова отразились эхом от стен, разнесясь по всем углам каменного холла. Картины шевелились, как рябь на воде, укладываясь спать, и Альбус задумался о том, сколько тайн им известно.

***

_6 октября 1898_

_Альбус —_

_Я так тобой горжусь. Попробую найти время, чтобы прийти поглядеть на какие-нибудь из туров, но, сам знаешь, это будет непросто. Что бы ни случилось, я от всей души желаю тебе удачи. Пожалуйста, свяжись со мной по каминной сети, когда удастся._

 _Искренне твоя, мама._

***

Альбус редко видел Геллерта в следующие недели, погрузившись в подготовку к ТРИТОНам. Ему было известно, что гостящие у них ученики тоже посещают некую видоизмененную форму занятий, но не был уверен в том, как именно это устроено, учитывая, что в Хогвартс прибыли ученики почти всех курсов, даже те, кто еще не сдал СОВы — или, как их называли в Бобатоне, ЯСТРЕБы.

Неожиданно вышло так, что Лионель стал проводить время с Альбусом и Элфиасом — по-видимому, после прекращения его дружбы с Самиром; его английский не был плох, а Альбус мог поддержать его там, где знаний не хватало. Лионель стал источником большинства их знаний о Бобатоне, хотя Альбус не мог отделаться от впечатления, что тот время от времени приукрашивает действительность. То, что бобатонцы жили в отдельных комнатах с приставленными к ним домовыми эльфами, еще тянуло на правду, но в том, что туалетная бумага в Бобатоне сделана из волос из гривы единорога, — о чем Лионель заявил после неудачного визита в уборную, — Альбус все-таки сомневался.

— Ты же готовишься к первому туру? — спросил однажды Лионель, растянувшись в кресле в гриффиндорской гостиной — одном из немногих мест в Хогвартсе, которое его полностью устраивало.

— Предполагается, что мы не должны готовиться, — указал Альбус, не отрываясь от перевода рун. — Это проверка нашей храбрости и быстроты мышления. _Раз плюнуть для гриффиндорца,_ произнес его внутренний голос.

— А Самир готовится, — сказал Лионель.

— Правда?

— Я вижу его в карете — он каждую ночь перед сном читает книги по чарам. Думаю, сейчас он на середине «Стандартной книги заклинаний для седьмого курса».

— Ему стоит заняться своими ЯСТРЕБами, — проворчал Элфиас, и легко можно было понять, почему: его книги для подготовки к ТРИТОНам выпирали из сумки так, что он наложил на нее на прошлой недели не меньше шести «репаро».

— В любом случае, я ее уже прочел, — сказал Альбус. — Так что не особо волнуюсь.

Секунду спустя он задался вопросом — _что они сейчас обо мне думают? Не было ли это слишком заносчиво?_ — а еще через секунду понял — _Я только что сделал то же самое, что и Геллерт — заявил, что Самир мне не соперник._

И кстати, раз уж он о нем подумал — Геллерт тоже наверняка готовится, и ничуть не меньше, если не больше. Предупреждение о том, что подготовиться к первому заданию невозможно, для амбициозного юноши явно пустой звук. Судя по его прежнему поведению, соревнование с Альбусом для Геллерта теперь — личное.

— Прорицатель из меня так и так аховый, так что репетицию экзаменов на следующей неделе я сдам ниже среднего, — вздохнул Элфиас и встал, подхватывая сумку. — Спустимся пообедать? Сегодня стоит поесть пораньше, у нас же Астрономия.

— Ох и не завидую я вам, — ухмыльнулся Лионель, но все же отправился следом, вылезая через дыру в стене, прикрытую портретом, и бормоча что-то о скуке в общей гостиной.

Когда они дошли до лестницы, в уши им хлынул целый хор визгов, эхом отражающихся от стен. Некоторые из обитателей картин глядели вниз, перегибаясь друг через друга в попытке рассмотреть, что происходит, а стадо гиппогрифов беспокойно хлопало крыльями.

— Изумительно, — пробормотал Альбус, крепче перехватывая палочку.

Несмотря на то, что он пока стоял слишком высоко, чтобы понять, что именно там творится, он уже догадывался, что увидит. Приближался Хэллоуин, и Пивз проказничал куда чаще, чем обычно. Любой ученик Бобатона или Дурмстранга с тем же успехом мог нарисовать себе на спине мишень, а мистер Кейрп, завхоз, постоянно носился за полтергейстом, пытаясь предотвратить разрушения. Только вчера Альбусу пришлось отгонять Пивза от Лионеля доброй дюжиной изгоняющих заклятий. Всякий раз, когда духа прикладывало о коридорные стены, он, казалось, только больше злился; и только когда Кейрп выскочил из-за угла с палочкой наперевес, им удалось скрыться в классе трансфигурации.

Несмотря на то, что минуло уже почти двадцать лет, все слышали историю о том, как Кейрп пытался изгнать Пивза из Хогвартса навсегда. Легенда эта переходила из уст в уста и от отца к сыну, раз от разу все больше обрастая подробностями, но Альбус знал, что доля истины в ней есть. И сколько бы Пивз не принимался за проказы, он знал, что от него больше никогда не попытаются избавиться, раз уж это только провоцирует его на бОльшие бесчинства. 

Как бы то ни было, профессор Моул сообщила Альбусу и Аделине на одной из их встреч, что боится за репутацию Хогвартса. В Бобатоне и Дурмстранге не водилось полтергейстов — о чем Лионель часто любил им напоминать.

Сейчас, однако, он был на удивление тихим, быть может, чувствуя скованность Альбуса. Тот никогда не говорил ни с кем — даже с Элфиасом — о том, какое он, как староста школы, ощущает давление, как отчаянно боится неудачи, ибо если та произойдет, это станет признанием того, что он не справился. Чем меньше он жаловался, тем выгоднее выглядел, а именно это было самым важным в глазах учеников Хогвартса. Когда он им нравился и когда ему доверяли, работать Альбусу становилась проще.

Но даже если что — как бы Элфиас или Лионель вообще смогли помочь? Альбус не хотел их принижать, но дело обстояло так, что им просто нечего было предложить, кроме бессмысленного сочувствия. Только однажды, на пятом курсе, он спросил у Элфиаса совета. И лучшее, что тот смог ему ответить, прозвучало как: «Ну, Альбус, если ты и правда так волнуешься, отчего бы тебе не сходить к директрисе? Уж конечно, она сумеет помочь». Он произнес это так, будто персонал по определению обязан был поддерживать префектов, а не наоборот.

Нет, просить помощи было пустой тратой времени.

— Пивз! — крикнул Альбус, как только тот появился в поле зрения.

Полтергейст издевался над Самиром и несколькими мальчиками из Бобатона, взрывая тыквы, украшавшие холл, и смеясь всякий раз, когда ученики ныряли в попытке избежать разлетающихся кусков мякоти.

Пивз развернулся; его глаза светились.

— О-оо, наш староста школы пришел на помощь! Что, французик, рад, что он явился тебя спасать? Ну из тебя и чемпион!

Мощь двух проклятий, ударивших разом, отбросила его назад, и он врезался в гигантские часы, полные рейвенкловских синих сапфиров. Альбусово По-рукам-и-ногам связывающее проклятие сплелось с Жалящим сглазом Самира, и Пивз, покрывшийся здоровенными волдырями и не способный издать ни звука, упал об пол, словно камень.

Однако считанные секунды спустя он освободился от магии и вновь прыгнул в воздух.

— Скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем ты свяжешь меня По-рукам-и-ногам, Дамби! — проорал он и исчез, уйдя сквозь потолок.

Альбус и Самир поглядели друг на друга.

— Что ж, — сказал Самир. — Надеюсь, нам не придется сражаться _с ним_ в первом туре.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни шли за днями, первый тур уже маячил на горизонте, и нетерпение в Хогвартсе становилось почти физически ощутимым. В «Ежедневном пророке», приходящем с совиной почтой, все чаще и чаще появлялись статьи о турнире, и Альбус обнаруживал их приколотыми на двери в гостиной Гриффиндора — словно оставался еще в Хогвартсе хоть один человек, не следящий за тем, что происходит.

Альбус без труда получал «П» на собственных занятиях, помогал Элфиасу справиться с новым материалом и проводил ночи, патрулируя коридоры.

Профессор Моул хотела, чтобы он позволил Аделине и другим префектам взять на себя его обязанности, раз ему нужно было разом готовиться к ТРИТОНам и помнить о турнире. Но ему скорее нравилось бродить ночами по школе. Это и обязанностями-то не ощущалось — на самом деле, патрулирование прекрасно помогало проветриться, да и пустой Хогвартс Альбусу нравился.

Когда он сообщил профессору Моул, что не хотел бы ничего менять, она улыбнулась.

— Не могу же я силком заставить вас отдыхать, а? Что ж, надеюсь, вы находите довольно времени на сон — мы тут, как-никак, все хотим, чтобы победил Хогвартс. О, конечно, не думайте, я на вас не давлю.

Не она одна имела любопытную привычку давить на него, а потом отрицать это, но Альбус уже привык. Он слишком мало знал о Самире или Геллерте, чтобы понять, насколько они сильные соперники, но сам он, что ж, был Альбусом Персивалем Вулфриком Брайаном Дамблдором, и чемпион из него был настолько знающий и умелый, насколько это вообще возможно.

Вслух он этого не говорил — это было бы страшно грубо, — но все, кто видели, как беспечно он относится к разговорам о турнире, не без уверенности способны были об этом предположить.

Когда до первого тура оставалась одна ночь, Альбус столкнулся кое с кем, с кем он едва перемолвился словом с самого первого сентября.

Около одиннадцати часов Альбус поднялся с кресла, стоявшего у камина, и зашагал по винтовой лестнице наверх, в спальню для мальчиков, намереваясь лечь спать. 

Спальню он делил с Элфиасом и некоторыми другими; поскольку они были семикурсниками, располагалась эта спальня на самом верху, так что Альбус, поднимаясь, проходил мимо дверей спален младших курсов, обычно желая спокойной ночи всем, чья дверь была еще открыта.

Дойдя до спальни четверокурсников, он помедлил. Обычно их дверь была открыта, но не в этот раз.

В дверном проеме стоял задиристо выглядящий мальчик с рыжими волосами, вьющимися возле ушей и шеи. У него был такой же длинный, с горбинкой нос, а голубые глаза, глядевшие на Альбуса, тоже в чем-то напоминали тому о зеркале.

— Аберфорт, — произнес Альбус, чувствуя в глубине души вспышку удивления. — Я просто иду спать. Спокойной ночи.

Лицо мальчика перекосилось.

— _Спокойной ночи,_ — передразнил он.

Сказав, видимо, все, что хотел, он отвернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Не самая приятная их встреча, но и не худшая из них. Можно было бы подумать, что они рассорились — но тогда для начала пришлось бы предположить, что они когда-то были близки. С каждым делом, которое брал на себя Альбус, каждым достижением, которого он добивался, Аберфорт становился все более едким и отстраненным. 

Несмотря на один факультет, ему порой казалось, что они представляют две стороны гриффиндорской монеты: Альбус — рыцарственность, Аберфорт — безрассудство.

Уж конечно, Аберфорт знал, что первый тур уже завтра, но Альбус не ждал слов поддержки. Он сомневался, что Аберфорт вообще придет. Наблюдение за тем, как его старший брат совершает великие магические подвиги перед восторженным Хогвартсом, вряд ли входит для Аберфорта в лучшие способы провести субботу.

Должно быть, Элфиас заметил гримасу на лице Альбуса, когда тот наконец, надев клетчатую пижаму, улегся в кровать — потому что спросил:

— Все хорошо?

— Да, — ответил Альбус, пожалев о том, что когда-то сжег над своей кроватью завеси балдахина.

 

***

_13 ноября 1898_

__  
**ТРЁХВОЛШЕБНЫЙ АЖИОТАЖ**  


_Наконец-то наступило утро первого тура Турнира Трех Волшебников, и в знак межнационального магического сотрудничества представители школ Бобатона, Дурмстранга и Хогвартса собрались на территории последнего, чтобы увидеть состязание между Самиром Солиманом, Геллертом Гриндевальдом и Альбусом Дамблдором. Их оценки за первое задание повлияют на рейтинг, который определит, кто получит преимущество в финальном туре, намеченном на воскресенье, 19 июля._

_Турнир проводится впервые за более чем сотню лет, и представители Департамента магических игр и спорта… [ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ НА С. 4]_

 

***

Первое задание турнира должно было состояться вовсе не в Большом зале, как экзамены. Мистер Кейрп и представитель Министерства вывели чемпионов наружу, в холодный воздух ноябрьского утра, и повели длинным извилистым путем к подножию холма. Невдалеке Альбус увидел нечто вроде арены, которой там раньше не было, и толпу, стягивающуюся к ней с другой стороны; но никто из чемпионов не успел рассмотреть ее как следует перед тем, как их загнали в палатку.

Трое директоров сидели внутри, на скамейках, и выражения их лиц весьма различались. Профессор Моул искренне улыбалась — не потому ли, что уже была уверена в его победе, задумался Альбус. Сегаль и Самир вели какой-то диалог, используя только взгляды, а Халлберг, казалось, даже не желал смотреть на Геллерта.

— Добро пожаловать, чемпионы, — сказал человек из Министерства, когда они расселись. — Сегодня прекрасный день и, надеюсь, вы все справитесь. Сейчас я вкратце объясню, что вам придется делать и как будет проходить судейство.

Когда вы выйдете на арену, целью будет предмет в центре — вам нужно будет забрать его и принести к выходу. Вы столкнетесь с различными… препятствиями, которые вам помешают. Для воздействий на предмет можно использовать только палочку.

Ваши директора оценят каждое выступление по шкале от одного до десяти, начисляя очки за скорость и изобретательность, и снимая их за травмы, если таковые будут. Сумма очков повлияет на ваше положение позже.

Представитель Министерства звучал так, словно зачитывал речь, и имел при том странную привычку слишком часто моргать, что довольно сильно отвлекало. Альбус спросил себя, сколько Самир и Геллерт смогли уяснить из последних минут этой речи, и оглянулся на них. Самир казался немым и неподвижным, а Геллерт изучал свои ноги, попинывая землю носком ботинка.

— Чтобы решить, в каком порядке вы выступите, — произнес человек из Министерства и мигнул, — пожалуйста, выберите мраморный шарик из этого мешочка. Тот, кто выберет зеленый, пойдет первым, желтый — вторым, а красный — последним.

Он протянул мешочек в воздух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и мальчики переглянулись. Альбус пожал плечами и сунул руку внутрь, нащупав мраморные шарики. Они казались ледяными.

Шарик, который он вытащил, был ярко-красным. Ничего в палатке даже близко не могло сравниться с этой насыщенностью цвета — разве что темно-красный плащ Геллерта, свисавший с его плеч.

Альбус почувствовал на себе взгляд каждого человека в палатке и поднял шарик немного выше, чтобы все смогли его рассмотреть; а потом он почувствовал себя глупо и быстро сунул шарик в карман.

— Итак, мистер Дамблдор идет последним, — сказал министерский работник.

Следующим выбирал Самир, каким-то рывком выведший себя из оцепенения; он вытащил зеленый шарик. Геллерт взял оставшийся желтый.

Человек из Министерства, кажется, был удовлетворен.

— Что ж, чемпионы, — сказал он, пряча мешочек в карман мантии. — Держите мраморные шарики при себе, они пригодятся на задании. Ваши директора сейчас проследуют на судейские места. Мистер Солиман, когда услышите свисток, покиньте палатку через этот выход. Удачи.

Перед уходом профессор Моул еще раз улыбнулась Альбусу, приподняв брови, и тот почувствовал, как его желудок сжался в комок. Человек из Министерства так и не объяснил, в чем заключаются «препятствия». Это значило, что последний номер не давал ему никаких преимуществ, ведь Альбус не мог разработать план действий, пока тур проходили Самир и Геллерт; ему придется выдумывать все на ходу, уже после выхода на арену.

Самир ушел почти сразу, и Альбус услышал всеподавляющий шум приветствий толпы, когда клапан палатки хлопнул за первым чемпионом. Тут же Альбус ощутил неожиданно горячий поток воздуха — и судя по взгляду, брошенному им на Геллерта, не он один.

— Ты тоже это почувствовал? — с любопытством спросил Геллерт. Он улыбался, глядя на Альбуса, словно говоря: «Ну, разве все это не весело и занятно?».

— Да, — ответил Альбус.

Некоторое время они, затихнув, прислушивались. Все, что можно было услышать — шум толпы, полной учеников и их семей, крики и аплодисменты; хотя один раз они разобрали нечто вроде звука, с каким могло треснуть что-то очень большое.

— Интересно, что это, — сказал Геллерт. Когда Альбус снова на него посмотрел, он прибавил, словно поощренный этим:

— Знаешь, я пытался пробраться сюда этой ночью и поразведывать, что к чему, хотя, уверен, не мне одному пришла в голову эта идея!

В ответ на это Альбус приподнял брови. Эта идея ему, на самом деле, не приходила, хотя он был почти уверен, что сумел бы отыскать арену без больших проблем, если бы попытался.

— Но, раз уж я особо ничего не выяснил... — Геллерт обескураженно развел руками. — То технически это не жульничество!

— Ну и, — медленно произнес Альбус, — что же ты увидел?

— Просто пустую каменную яму, — ответил Геллерт. — Но не может же все быть так просто.

— Да, скучноватое бы вышло задание, — согласился Альбус.

Толпа взревела, и они неловко переглянулись. Альбус боялся признаться себе в том, что мысль о том, чтобы предстать перед неизведанным, его беспокоит — пусть он и знал, что скорее всего с ним справится.

— И он хватает предмет! — услышал Альбус голос комментатора. — Поздравляем, мистер Солиман, вы завершили задание за... эм... тридцать минут и тридцать две секунды! И завершил он его целым и невредимым!

Неужели прошло только полчаса? Альбус поглядел на Геллерта, улыбнувшемуся ему самой неубедительной улыбкой из всех, какие Альбус видел в своей жизни.

— Ну, — сказал Геллерт бодро. — Моя очередь, да? Удачи тебе на будущее... надеюсь, мы оба справимся!

— Ага, — ответил Альбус. — Тебе тоже удачи.

И когда Геллерт ушел — почти пружинистым шагом, — Альбус задумался о том, как он мог звучать так беспечно, говоря о чем-то таком жутком.

Теперь, оставшись в одиночестве, он обращал куда больше внимания на то, что говорил комментатор, и напрягал слух, пытаясь разобрать голос Геллерта; может, получилось бы услышать, какие заклинания тот использует.

Как бы то ни было, толпа оказалась слишком громкой; да еще этот ревущий звук на фоне, на который Альбус раньше не обращал внимания. Рискни он предполагать, он остановился бы на водопаде. Может, арена была наполнена водой?

— Мистер Гриндевальд бросается заклинаниями направо и налево, видимо, надеясь, что одно из них сработает! — сказал комментатор. — И, рискну сказать, ему не слишком везет... погодите, что это?

Толпа было восхищенно зашумела, но только на несколько секунд.

— Ох... о нет... он в порядке? Выглядит не особо, да уж... 

Альбус не сдержал гримасы. Он понятия не имел, что происходило снаружи, но если Геллерта ранило спустя всего несколько минут, этот турнир станет для него нелегким. В конце концов, это был только первый тур.

— Кажется, он цел! — произнес комментатор, и толпа снова радостно загудела.

После этого Геллерту не понадобилось много времени, чтобы добраться до своего предмета, и ничего больше не дало Альбусу никаких подсказок о том, что ему предстоит. Так что, когда комментатор произнес его имя, он знал, что столкнется с неведомым точно так же, как до этого Геллерт и Самир.

Первым, что он заметил, была необычная жара снаружи палатки. Вторым — каменная яма, которую заполняла определенно не вода.

Выход из палатки вел на крошечный уступ, обрывавшийся в гигантский бассейн, полный лавы. На другой его стороне был водопад, как Альбус и предполагал; но вместо воды там низвергался кипящий лавовый поток. В бассейне не было ни скал, ни чего-то еще, чтобы помочь добраться до центра, над которым парил его предмет — ярко-синяя раковина.

Альбус немедленно взялся за обдумывание плана. Ему нужно было как-то добраться до центра, нечто такое, на что можно было бы встать. Даже если он заставит лаву затвердеть, она останется слишком горячей, чтобы можно было на нее шагнуть; и он сомневался, что заморозка продержится здесь больше нескольких секунд — даже с мощным заклинанием холода.

Точно так же, любой камень, который он отколол бы от дна или стенки, был бы чересчур горячим, а уступ, на котором он сейчас стоял — слишком маленьким и неустойчивым. Придется отыскать другой способ пересечь бассейн.

Лихорадочно размышляя, Альбус понял, что толпа ждала от него какого-то шага; так что он вытащил палочку из кармана мантии. Но, в любом случае, сейчас он был в растерянности. Ему просто не приходило на ум ничего, что могло бы сработать — каменная кладка стены, скорее всего, слишком плотная, чтобы вытащить часть камней и трансфигурировать их, а лава сама по себе была чересчур сложным материалом для преобразований. С другой стороны, из всех областей знаний в трансфигурации Альбус был сильнее всего, так что он решил, что может хотя бы попробовать.

— Дефодио, — сказал он, и заклинание, ударив в каменную стену, срикошетило в лаву. Он плотнее сжал губы и попробовал другое:

— Экспульсио.

Но с каждым заклинанием Альбус все больше понимал, что строй кладки был зачарован специально для того, чтобы удерживать трибуны со зрителями от падения вниз — что вполне имело смысл. И оставляло ему немного вариантов.

Потом он вспомнил, что не учел еще одну вещь: мраморный шарик в кармане. Альбус вытащил шарик и изучил его. Может, это не просто мрамор?

— Специалис Ревелио, — пробормотал он.

Шарик в его пальцах стал еще холоднее, и Альбус узнал наложенное на него заклинание. Оно заставило бы замерзнуть любую жидкость, какую коснулось.

Если уронить шарик в лаву, он создаст гладкую поверхность, на которую можно будет встать.

Но у Альбуса была идея получше.

Толпа напряженно следила за ним, пытаясь понять, что он задумал; но Альбус едва обращал на них внимание. Он знал, что у него в запасе только один бросок.

Он глубоко вдохнул и трансфигурировал камень, изменяя его в иную, плоскую форму, так что теперь тот напоминал тонкую гальку. А потом, как делал множество раз на Черном озере — и ребенком на реке возле его старого дома, — запустил "скакать" по лаве.

Как он и думал, участки лавы, которых касался камень, начали отвердевать, создавая плоские диски; но те почти немедленно стали тонуть.

До того, как это у них могло получиться, Альбус выкрикнул:

— Иммобилус!

— Похоже, мистер Дамблдор тоже понял, как использовать его мраморный шарик, чтобы перебраться через лаву! — сказал комментатор. — Но сделал кое-что, чего не сделал мистер Солиман... создал весь путь целиком!

И верно — участки, где "шарик" ударился о лаву, составили прямой путь, а благодаря заклинанию Альбуса они не двигались, несмотря на текучую лаву под ними. Если он будет осторожен, то сумеет перепрыгивать с одного на другой.

— Ну, приступим, — сказал он самому себе и спрыгнул с выступа.

Он был очень рад, благополучно приземлившись на первый кусок замороженной лавы, который к тому же не затонул под его — признаться, невеликим, — весом. Толпа радостно зашумела, и Альбус смерил взглядом голубую раковину, теперь находившуюся от него на расстоянии примерно в длину квиддичного поля. Со сложной частью покончено, подумал он. Все, что теперь нужно — добраться туда без приключений.

Но как только он об этом подумал, в считанных метрах от него на поверхность вырвался фонтан горячей лавы.

Альбус крепко задумался. Он сомневался, что сумеет отыскать еще хоть какой-нибудь способ сдержать лаву — мраморный шарик это доказал, — так что ему нужно что-то, позволяющее предугадывать, когда должны ударить фонтаны. Единственным известным ему подходящим заклинанием были Чары Обострения Чувств, которые позволили бы ему видеть все вокруг разом и замечать вещи, на которые обычно он не обратил бы внимания. 

До этого Альбус накладывал Чары всего несколько раз, и ему не нравилось их использовать — потому что такое количество чувств и ощущений вызывало головную боль, — но он пришел к выводу, что головная боль даже рядом не стояла с ожогами третьей степени.

Наложив на себя заклинание, он с осторожностью двинулся в путь, аккуратно избегая лавовых гейзеров, появление которых он успевал предугадывать только с помощью Обострения Чувств. В ушах у него стоял звон, заглушающий шум толпы, а взгляд был прикован к ярко-голубой ракушке.

Альбусу приходилось прыгать на все более и более увеличивающееся расстояние, но с этим он мог справиться. 

Всего через несколько минут он уже держал ракушку в руках, поднимая ее выше, чтобы показать толпе.

Альбус вновь добрался до края бассейна, присоединившись к Геллерту и Самиру, стоявшим на возвышении, где уже нельзя было обжечься. Оба они держали свои предметы: Самир — грязновато выглядящую монету, Геллерт — синюю заколку для волос в форме цветка. Когда Альбус подошел к ним, и тот, и другой разглядывали его с благоговейным страхом.

Тем не менее, только Геллерт решил озвучить то, что было у него на уме.

— Альбус, — серьезно проговорил он, не мигая глядя ему в глаза. — Это было блестяще.

Самир безмолвно вскинул подбородок и слегка кивнул.

— В смысле, — продолжал Геллерт. — Веришь или нет, я даже не думал о том, чтобы использовать шарик. Он был у меня все это время, как они и сказали, но я и не подумал его использовать.

Альбус вскинул брови.

— А что ты сделал? Мне интересно. Признаюсь, у меня кончились идеи.

Геллерт не сдержал короткого, громкого смешка.

— Ну, конечно, для начала я попробовал Призывающее заклинание...

_Я-то об этом почему не подумал?_ изумился Альбус.

— Потом заморозил лаву заклинанием и пошел по ней, но эта магия была не такой надежной, как в шариках. Гейзеры могли пробивать поверхность, и один меня немножко зацепил, — Геллерт вытащил из-под плаща вторую руку, и Альбус увидел, что та перевязана бинтом.

— Но я справился! — торопливо прибавил Геллерт, снова закрывая руку.

— Как и Самир, — сказал Альбус, не желая исключая бобатонца из беседы.

Самир кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы развить тему, указал на судей.

— Они показывают твои оценки.

Альбус повернулся к ним, и успел заметить, что Геллерт рядом с ним сделал то же самое.

Сияющая профессор Моул, повысив голос, чтобы толпа смогла ее расслышать, дала ему 10 баллов. Мэтр Сегаль и профессор Халлберг присоединились к ней, а двое представителей Министерства выставили ему 9 и 10.

— Почти идеальный результат! — сказал Геллерт. — Профессор Халлберг влепил мне 4, каков же...

Как бы Геллерт ни собирался назвать своего директора, его речь оборвал громкий, знакомый женский голос, прозвучавший позади.

— Поздравляю!

Альбус и Геллерт повернулись — и увидели приближавшуюся к ним Батильду Бэгшот. Альбус улыбнулся.

— Миссис Бэгшот! — сказал он с удивлением. — Очень рад вас увидеть.

— Альбус, ты справился великолепно, — сказала она. — И, Геллерт, дорогой мой — просто фантастика.

Юноши обменялись недоуменными взглядами, задаваясь вопросом, откуда ее знал каждый из них. 

Она с усмешкой поглядела в пространство между ними.

— А. Альбус, я двоюродная тетушка Геллерта, — и, Геллерт, Альбус — мой сосед, мы оба живем в Годриковой Впадине. К сожалению, мне едва ли удается повидаться с Геллертом, но я по крайней мере убедила его бросить в Кубок свое имя, чтобы он смог в этом году приехать в Хогвартс. Какая удача, чтобы вы оба были выбраны чемпионами!

Альбус переводил взгляд со светловолосого юноши из Дурмстранга на пожилую женщину. Сходство между ними было, но ему не пришло бы в голову его искать, если бы никто об этом не сказал.

— Будешь выбирать, за кого болеть, тетя? — вежливо спросил Геллерт, но Альбус заметил огонек соперничества в его глазах. Очевидно, завоевать расположение миссис Бэгшот было почти турнирной задачей.

Она покосилась на него, добродушно улыбнувшись.

— Ну, Геллерт, я была бы рада, если бы вы оба победили! Я — выпускница Хогвартса, конечно, так что не могу сказать, что прямо жажду победы Дурмстранга... — Альбус заметил, что на этих словах лицо Геллерта едва заметно вытянулось, — ...но семья тоже, конечно, имеет большое значение, очень большое.

Упоминание о семье всколыхнуло кое-что в мозгу Альбуса — его мать обещала попытаться выкроить время и прийти хотя бы на один тур. Он не ждал, что она придет сейчас, и знал, сколько у нее было дел, но полагал, что спросить все-таки стоит.

— Миссис Бэгшот, вы, случаем, не знаете, моя мама тоже сегодня здесь?

Ее лоб прорезали складки; она изучала Альбуса.

— Боюсь, что не знаю, — сказала она, и Альбус отметил ее неодобрение.

Он знал, что его мать и миссис Бэгшот не слишком ладят; но слышал, что для зрителей Турнира готовили портключи, и подумал, что они, быть может, прибыли вместе.

— А, — сказал он. — Простите за беспокойство.

Миссис Бэгшот поглядела в небо, затянутое неподвижными серыми облаками. Синяя ракушка в руке Альбуса была гладкой от множества лет в океанских волнах, и он все вертел и вертел ее в ладони.

— Я так горжусь, — сказала она наконец, обращаясь к ним обоим. — На пир я прийти не смогу, но надеюсь, что вы там повеселитесь, мальчики.

Попрощавшись с ней, Геллерт и Альбус в каком-то задумчивом молчании последовали за группками учеников и гостей по вьющейся тропе обратно к замку.

По мере того, как Хогвартс становился все ближе и ближе, Альбус наблюдал за Геллертом. Эффект Чар Обострения Чувств еще не сошел. Походка Геллерта не была особо изящной, но в том, как он двигался, была словно скрытая особая цель, нечто, чем Альбус не мог не восхититься.

В тот момент он много о чем хотел сказать Геллерту, но продолжал молчать, и они, кивнув друг другу, расстались у входа в Большой зал.


	4. Chapter 4

Альбус приступил к работе над разгадкой голубой раковины почти сразу. И дело обещало быть непростым, потому что начинать ему было, считай, не с чего.

Конечно, он понимал, что ракушка должна быть не просто ракушкой, как и мраморный шарик был не просто шариком. Но ни одно из обнаруживающих чары заклинаний, которые он опробовал, не помогали продвинуться дальше, а ракушка начинала казаться все более и более заурядной.

— Я ничего не знаю о раковинах, — признался он как-то перед сном Элфиасу, сидя в кровати и пересматривая свои сегодняшние выписки из «Ракообразных и моллюсков Британских островов». — Я и на море-то был всего пару раз, и эти разы не были отдыхом.

Элфиас смерил ракушку взглядом поверх мантий, которые он держал в руках, а потом мягко опустил их на сундук.

— Ты уверен, что это морская раковина? Мне кажется, я видел такие на Лох-Ломонд.

У семьи Элфиаса был на Лох-Ломонд летний домик, и именно там Элфиас проводил каникулы.

— Откуда мне быть в этом уверенным, — пробормотал Альбус, передавая раковину лучшему другу.

— Если бы только не пришлось торчать тут на Рождество! Уверен, мои родители разрешили бы нам пожить в их доме у озера, захоти ты там осмотреться.

Альбус ничего не ответил; его желудок неприятно стиснуло. Элфиасу вовсе не нужно было оставаться в Хогвартсе на рождественские каникулы, но у Альбуса — как и Геллерта, и Самира, — не было другого выбора благодаря Рождественскому балу.

Альбус подозревал, что именно бал был самой ожидаемой частью Турнира для всех, кто в нем не участвовал. Еще не кончился ноябрь, но все мальчики, которых знал Альбус, уже изнывали от желания пригласить на бал самых красивых девочек. Конечно, он слишком хорошо понимал, что ему в конце концов тоже придется этим заняться, несмотря на отсутствие интереса к женщинам.

— Ты как, уже об этом думал? — негромко спросил Элфиас, кладя раковину на место, и Альбус знал, что он имеет в виду бал.

— Приглашу, пожалуй, Аделину, — ответил Альбус нерешительно. — Уверен, она согласится.

— Так выходит, тебе пока никакая девочка не приглянулась?

Он медленно покачал головой.

— Хорошо, наверное, быть гением, — хмыкнул Элфиас. — Откуда взяться времени на девушек, когда только и думаешь о том, как бы изобрести лекарство от обсыпного лишая.

И он вздрогнул, словно одна мысль об этом недуге причиняла страдания.

Гением _и правда_ было быть неплохо, но у Альбуса все равно оставались проблемы на любовном фронте. Влюбляться в кого-то, когда даже обмолвка об этом могла привести к печальным последствиям, было куда труднее.

Он нахмурился, думая о Геллерте.

— Ну, а ты что собираешься делать? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.

Элфиас снова улыбнулся своим мантиям, и Альбус понял, что они были парадными.

— Я… — пробормотал Элфиас. — Я тут подумал, может, Аурелия…

Альбус почти не постарался скрыть свое развлечение.

— Аурелия? Аурелия Браун?

— А что, у нас тут есть другие Аурелии? — огрызнулся Элфиас, но покраснел при этом.

— Она милая, — пожал Альбус плечами.

Элфиас продолжил готовиться ко сну в неловкой тишине, а Альбус вновь с любопытством взялся за раковину. Лох-Ломонд… может, все это время он копал не в том направлении.

***

_Аделина, если у тебя найдется время, я хотел бы с тобой поговорить._

_С уважением,  
Альбус._

***

— Ну ты закончил? — нахмурился Лионель, глядя на Элфиаса.

Перед тем лежало десять дюймов исчирканного, со множеством приписок пергамента, и он лихорадочно дописывал к нему еще строку пером, видавшим лучшие дни.

Элфиас виновато поднял голову.

— Это только первый черновик, — сказал он. Ни Альбус, ни Лионель не спросили, черновик чего — им было прекрасно известно, что это любовное письмо Аурелии Браун, гриффиндорке, сидевшей сейчас на другом конце гостиной и даже не подозревавшей о прикованном к ней взгляде.

— Если б ты еще на домашнее задание столько же времени тратил, — съязвил Альбус, возвращаясь к своему собственному законченном эссе по Защите.

Профессор Мерритаут продемонстрировала неожиданно гневную сторону своего характера, когда поняла, что число ее учеников, думающих о предстоящем бале, превысило число тех, кто был сосредоточен на занятии.

— Когда она тебе откажет, можно я тоже попробую? — наклонился вперед Лионель, опершись на локти.

— Заткнитесь. Оба.

— Ладно, мне надо на собрание старост школы, — сказал Альбус, укладывая вещи в сумку. — Увидимся.

Выходя в проем, прикрытый портретом, он заметил, как они помахали ему на прощание. Альбус понадеялся, что приятели не успели понять, что он вышел на полчаса раньше нужного, и заторопился вниз по ступеням. Башня Рейвенкло была далеко от кабинета профессора Моул.

Когда он дошел, то увидел перед дверью с молоточком в виде орлиной головы Аделину — одетую в свитер, с волосами, забранными, как всегда, в тугой пучок.

Альбус вдруг осознал, что забыл причесаться.

Она поглядела на него так, словно ожидала худшего. Он откашлялся, подходя ближе.

— Привет, Аделина. Ты… сегодня очень красивая.

Альбус и правда считал, что она красивая, но не больше, чем рубины в гриффиндорских часах или синяя ракушка, до сих пор покоившаяся на его столе. Он сказал это только потому, что так было принято, и понимал, что и она это понимает.

— Спасибо, — ответила она.

Он помедлил.

— Ну, не вижу смысла тянуть дальше. Пойдешь со мной на Рождественский бал?

Альбус подозревал, что сказать это было бы куда труднее, если бы он и впрямь волновался о Рождественском бале, или об Аделине — в романтическом смысле, — но сейчас изображать взволнованность ему было непросто. 

— Ага.

— Роскошно. Что ж, пора на собрание?

Она коротко вздохнула.

— Ага.

Неловко было страшно, но Альбус другого и не ждал. В конце концов, он был гомосексуалистом, а ее не слишком волновали вещи вроде отношений или балов. Это был союз по расчету, и оба они об этом прекрасно знали.

Когда они зашли, профессор Моул, казалось, не отметила ничего необычного. 

— А. Мистер Дамблдор, мисс Крауч. Входите, входите.

Она уже приготовила для чай с медом, поставив Альбусу его любимую чашку. Ее бока обвивали преследовавшие друг друга драконы: ярко-красный Китайский Огненный Шар гнался по пятам за Желтым Драконом, прыгавшим по кругу вперед, чтобы напасть на него самого; это повторялось в бесконечном цикле, на который Альбусу никогда не надоедало смотреть.

— Ученики из Бобатона, — начала профессор Моул без всякого вступления, и Альбус с Аделиной обменялись перебрежительными взглядами.

— Нет, все в порядке, — рассмеялась директриса. — Они просто попросили зимние плащи, и один мой знакомец, умеющий обращаться с тканью, сшил для них парочку с эмблемой Бобатона. Как считаете, какой лучше?

Альбус склонился, чтобы изучить два плаща, выложенные директрисой на стол, и попробовал ткань пальцами. Они были сшиты не из шелка, как униформа Лионеля, а из чего-то вроде меха, и различия между ними состояли в основном в крое и в том, что у одного был капюшон. Аделина вдумчиво разглядывала их, потягивая чай.

— Думаю, они предпочли бы вариант с капюшоном, — сказал Альбус. — Мой друг Лионель…

Но выкладки Альбуса прервал резкий стук в дверь. Профессор Моул подняла голову.

— Войдите.

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет зашел профессор Халлберг в длинной ночной накидке, сопровождаемый Геллертом Гриндевальдом.

— Ээм, — нахмурился директор Дурмстранга, увидев открывшуюся ему сцену. — Мне… мне жаль вас прерывать, профессор Моул, но, полагаю, вы должны об этом узнать. Мне очень за него стыдно. Полагаю, мистер Гриндевальд вздумал совершить ночную вылазку в вашу библиотеку — ее Запретную Секцию, если точнее, — и, учитывая, что он находится сейчас на вашей территории, надеюсь не ошибиться в предположении, что на него распространяются те же правила, что и на других ваших учеников.

В глазах профессора Халлберга мелькнул особый отблеск, которого Альбус никогда раньше не видел.

— Что ж, — медленно начала профессор Моул. Она выглядела так, словно порядочно устала разбираться с чем-то подобным. — Говорите, он был в Запретной Секции? Это скорее всего потому, что он занимался подготовкой ко второму туру, вам не кажется?

Геллерт с надеждой поднял голову.

— Едва ли, — продолжала она, — есть повод его наказывать; на самом деле, да, наверное, стоит слегка упростить правила насчет Запретной Секции для всех наших чемпионов — мне не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то из них имел такое несправедливое преимущество. Да, звучит неплохо. Утром я дам знать об этом изменении в правилах мэтру Сегалю. А теперь, если можно, позвольте мистеру Гриндевальду продолжить его исследования, а мне — мое собрание старост.

Профессор Моул умеет припугнуть, когда захочет, подумал Альбус, и позавидовал ее бесцеремонности. Желаемого эффекта она достигла; профессор Халлберг выглядел разозленным тем, что ему не удастся наказать своего ученика.

Альбус поймал взгляд Геллерта, и дурмстранговец ухмыльнулся.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Халлберг вышел из кабинета; Геллерт последовал за ним через мгновение, спускаясь на винтовую лестницу и осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Альбус, приподняв брови, поглядел на профессора Моул.

— На самом деле, больше обсуждать особо нечего, — призналась она и свернула лежавшие на столе бобатонские плащи. — Не желаете закончить мысль, Альбус?

Он почти забыл, что хотел объяснить, почему Лионель предпочел бы именно плащ с капюшоном, но сейчас это показалось ему неожиданно неважным.

— Не особенно, — признался он.

— Тогда вы оба свободны, — сказала она, а потом помедлила. — Хотя… не попадитесь на глаза профессору Халлбергу на обратном пути. Сомневаюсь, что он хорошо отнесется к тому, что я вас так рано отпустила.

Едва ступив на лестницу, Альбус быстро огляделся, но все, что он успел увидеть — как красный плащ Геллерта исчезает за углом.

Альбус двинулся за ним; Аделина с любопытством глядела ему вслед.

— Геллерт! — его голос эхом отозвался в пустом коридоре. Потом Альбус остановился. Он не знал, о чем именно хотел поговорить с Геллертом.

Светловолосый юноша развернулся, хватаясь за палочку, но увидев, кто стоит позади, расслабился.

— Альбус! Не хочешь со мной прогуляться?

Тот улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием.

Когда они зашагали бок о бок, Альбусу подумалось, что какую бы тему они не решили обсудить, их беседа просто не смогла бы получиться скучной.

— Идешь обратно в библиотеку? — спросил Альбус. — Надеюсь, ты уже не плутаешь в замке.

— Да, именно туда и иду. Должен все же признать, мне здорово повезло, что ваша директриса взялась меня защищать. Я ведь изучал кое-что совсем не связанное с заданием.

Альбус, который последнюю пару недель ничем другим почти не занимался, вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Ну-ка, рассказывай. Что бы ты ни искал, это наверняка достаточно интересно, чтобы сидеть в библиотеке в такой час.

На мгновение Геллерт затих. А потом произнес самым непринужденным тоном:

— Слышал когда-нибудь о Дарах Смерти?

В первый момент Альбус промолчал. Он догадывался о том, к чему может вести Геллерт, хотя совершенно от него этого не ожидал.

— В смысле, «Сказке о трех братьях»? — сказал он.

Он был знаком со слухами о ней: что это была не просто детская басенка; что трое умных братьев Певереллов создали непобедимую палочку, заколдованный камень и плащ невидимости; что эти три артефакта до сих пор где-то существуют, и, объединив их, волшебник может стать Повелителем Смерти. Но до сих пор Альбус даже не думал заняться их поиском, веря в то, что они, скорее всего, затерялись в веках.

Кроме того, он слышал о фанатиках Даров, посвятивших поиску всю жизнь. Ему не хотелось превращаться в одного из них.

— Ты же знаешь, правда? — мягко произнес Геллерт. — Лжец из тебя ужасный, Альбус.

Альбус понятия не имел, как Геллерт смог догадаться. Он привык лгать, и до сих пор никто так прямо не уличал его в этом. Если Элфиас или Лионель и подозревали порой что-то, то никогда об этом не говорили. Но Геллерт был дерзок, и он не боялся Альбуса.

Это было настолько иначе.

— Я слышал, — сказал он. — Просто не думал, что тебе может быть такое интересно.

— В Хогвартсе больше книг по этой теме, — спокойно ответил Геллерт. — На английском. И эта тема мне интересна.

— Собираешься их отыскать?

Задав один-единственный вопрос, Альбус понял, что начиная с этого момента пути назад не будет. Геллерт не собирался отступать; он был одним из тех немногих, кто желали стать Повелителями Смерти, и Альбус видел возбуждение в его глазах.

— Ты мне поможешь?

Это было глупо, это было импульсивно, но Геллерт знал кое-что, чего не знал Альбус — и внезапно он тоже захотел узнать, захотел разделить эту тайну. И так, с нарастающим возбуждением в груди и интересным, покалывающим ощущением, расползающимся по щекам, Альбус последовал за Геллертом в библиотеку, где тот отвел его в уединенный, уютный уголок позади Запретной Секции.

Альбус и впрямь не привык к близости, но перед ним был Геллерт, приглашавший присоединиться к нему на темно-фиолетовых подушках, освещенных только подрагивающим пламенем свечи и светом луны снаружи. Геллерт приподнял брови, глядя на Альбуса, и похлопал по подушке рядом с собой.

— Ну что?

Альбус сел, и Геллерт поднял палочку. К ним подлетели три тома, опустившись возле. Он выбрал первый: «Палочка Смерти — История самой кровавой волшебной палочки Европы».

— Старшая палочка, — прошептал Альбус, чувствуя внутри нервную дрожь.

— Да, — подтвердил Геллерт. — О, что бы я сумел сделать с ее помощью… 

Альбус никогда не стремился именно к палочке. Эта книга доказывала, что обладать ею значило примерно то же самое, что нарисовать на своей спине гигантскую светящуюся мишень, и еще он сотни раз слышал о том, что палочка может быть хороша ровно настолько, насколько хорош держащий ее волшебник.

Геллерт считал иначе. Он начал говорить, а Альбус начал слушать.


	5. Chapter 5

Альбус не впервые обнаружил, что проводит каждую свободную минуту в библиотеке, но никогда еще он этим так не наслаждался. Каждый день он торопился туда после последнего урока, даже не заходя в Гриффиндорскую башню, и, заходя за последние стеллажи Запретной Секции, встречал ожидающий взгляд Геллерта. На их лицах появлялись одинаковые улыбки, и Геллерт поднимал книгу, которую сейчас читал, а Альбус впитывал каждое его слово, словно те были противоядием к смертельному яду, от которого Альбус страдал весь день.

Речь шла уже не только о Дарах: Геллерт замышлял планы, большие планы, и Дары были только почвой, на которой те взросли. Он не объяснял их все разом, но вскользь упоминал о разных деталях достаточно часто, чтобы Альбус сам сумел собрать головоломку воедино.

Но, ох, сейчас Альбусу было непросто разобраться даже в том, что происходит в его собственной голове. Геллерт, и его улыбка, и его пальцы, перелистывающие страницы, указывающие на то и это, занимали все мысли Альбуса дни напролет. Его профессора все с большим и большим огорчением относились к тому, что Альбус работал на занятиях вполсилы, но прямо сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Магия высшего уровня требовала абсурдного уровня самоконтроля, которого у Альбуса сейчас просто не было.

Он забросил обязанности префекта, он отменил занятия с младшекурсниками, но уколы вины, которую Альбус чувствовал, исчезали каждый вечер, когда он воссоединялся с Геллертом.

До конца семестра все шло в том же духе.

Профессор Мерритаут неловко похлопала Альбуса по плечу и пожелала ему хороших рождественских каникул. Он знал, что на самом деле это значило: «Пожалуйста, попытайся отдохнуть, и вернись таким, каким был раньше».

Элфиас, тоже изучавший Защиту (и, в итоге, закончивший семестр лучше Альбуса), настоял на том, чтобы Альбус хоть раз вернулся в общую гостиную и посидел вместе с ними.

Как выяснилось, все, что Элфиас на самом деле хотел сказать — это что Аурелия Браун согласилась пойти с ним на Рождественский бал; просто как именно это случилось, он до сих пор еще не рассказывал.

В гостиной Лионель открыл бутылку огневиски, саркастически провозгласив тост за возрождение Альбуса. Элфиас поведал, как он засунул свое любовное письмо в сумку Аурелии, но перенервничал и призвал его обратно заклинанием, отчего Матильда Муди обвинила его в краже.

— О! — громко сказал Лионель, похоже, о чем-то вдруг вспомнив, но Альбус шикнул на него, давая Элфиасу продолжить историю. Элфиас покраснел — хотя, может, в этом был виноват огневиски, — и поблагодарил его.

— Конечно, Матильда подошла ко мне в холле, держа палочку наизготовку, и потребовала, чтобы я отдал Аурелии украденную вещь. У меня не было выбора, и я показал ей письмо.

— Ужасно неловкая ситуация, — согласился Альбус, потягивая огневиски из стакана.

— Ты еще и письмо не читал, — пробормотал Элфиас. — Оно вышло таким слащавым. Но ей, конечно, понравилось. Это, сдается мне, одна из тех вещей, которые как раз нравятся девушкам.

— Я бы не стал всегда на это рассчитывать, — произнес Альбус, думая об Аурелии Браун, которая по натуре своей была очень романтичной.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Лионель. — А теперь хотите узнать, кого пригласил я?

— Это ты когда успел? — с любопытством спросил Элфиас, подаваясь вперед в кресле. — И придерживал новость только для того, чтобы сказать Альбусу, да?

— Только сегодня и успел, — сказал Лионель. — И рад, что не слушал твоих советов. Я пригласил Матильду Муди.

— Ты _что?_ — зашипел Элфиас. — Мерлин всемогущий, Лионель, она ж страшная.

— Ну, может быть — если боишься женщин, — отозвался Лионель, но выглядел он при этом все равно очень довольным собой. — Она сказала, что весь семестр наблюдала за мной в гостиной, так что спасибо, что часто меня сюда приглашали. Так и знал, что рано или поздно это должно было окупиться.

— О да, а так-то ты нашу компанию просто на дух не переносишь, — пошутил Элфиас, и все трое рассмеялись; но от внимания Альбуса не укрылось то, что взгляд Лионеля был прикован к девочке с похожими на солому каштановыми волосами, только что вошедшей в гостиную из проема за портретом.

— А что насчет тебя, Альбус? — спросил Элфиас. — Ты столько времени провел в библиотеке. Наверняка выяснил уже что-нибудь насчет этой раковины, да?

Как Альбус мог объяснить, что не брал ни единой книги, способной помочь ему в разгадке второго задания? Это только повлекло бы за собой следующий вопрос — о том, что именно он делал в библиотеке, раз не готовился к турниру.

Но Альбус не решился соврать. Он вспомнил слова Геллерта о том, что лжец из него ужасный.

— Я слишком много выпил, чтобы об этом рассуждать, — уклончиво ответил он и подлил себе еще огневиски. — Вот что мне скажи — ты собираешься на Новый год пригласить Аурелию в Хогсмид?

Альбус знал, что нет для юноши ничего более отвлекающего, чем объект его воздыханий. Он с успехом применил эту тактику на Элфиасе, но не смог отвязаться от мысли, что и сам теперь не менее уязвим, чем его по уши влюбленный лучший друг.

***

_**Катерина Гудвин** _

_1453_

_Первый Приз Дуэльного Клуба_

_Эта памятная табличка посвящается Катерине Гудвин, побеждавшей в хогвартских дуэльных турнирах в течении пяти лет подряд._

***

Снедаемый чувством вины, Альбус тратил освободившиеся теперь утренние часы на попытки разобраться с загадкой раковины. На сей раз он учел совет Элфиаса и сосредоточился на Лох-Ломонде. Тем не менее, ничего из прочитанного не казалось ему подходящим — до четвертого дня, за несколько суток до Рождества, когда ему удалось совершить настоящий прорыв.

Из собственного опыта Альбус почерпнул, что самый значимый успех бывает порой вызван самыми необычными обстоятельствами.

Поэтому, заговорив с раковиной, он не слишком удивился, услышав ее ответ.

— Что ты такое? — спросил Альбус скорее просто от усталости и бессилия, охвативших его к трем часа дня, чем и правда имея это в виду. — Что ты скрываешь?

— Может, тебе стоит начать с вопроса о том, кто я, — прошептала раковина, и Альбус неверяще посмотрел на нее.

— _Кто_ ты?

Но раковина вновь молчала. Альбус помедлил, размышляя.

Чем бы ни была раковина, она была разумной — или, возможно, вообще изначально не раковиной. Но от того, что он продолжит на нее пялиться, все равно ничего не выйдет — начинать разговор по собственной воле раковина явно не желала.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал он. — Я — Альбус Дамблдор. Очень рад знакомству. Как тебя зовут?

— Полагаю, мне стоит выразиться яснее, Альбус, — ответила раковина. — Ты должен выяснить, кто я, и тогда я расскажу тебе о том, что тебе нужно знать.

— Можно ли задавать тебе вопросы? — спросил он, искренне надеясь на положительный ответ.

— Можно, — отозвалась раковина. — Но сведения о моей персоне ты должен отыскать самостоятельно.

— Так ты на самом деле человек? Или — _была_ на самом деле человеком?

— Да. Меня попросили вселиться в эту раковину. Я понимаю, что это твое задание для Турнира Трех Волшебников.

Альбус слышал о таком заклятии; оно было родственно тому, что накладывалось в Хогвартсе на картины и портреты.

— Ты знаешь о Турнире Трех Волшебников?

— Конечно, я о нем знаю; но мое время истекло до.

— Когда ты жила?

— Больше чем за тридцать лет до сегодня.

Как просто все могло бы быть, если бы он с этого начал! Альбус говорил и говорил с раковиной; прошли, казалось, часы. Пока он не догадывался, чья память заключалась в раковине, но уверился, что сможет это узнать, если как следует этим займется. В конце концов, профессор Моул не дала бы ему невыполнимого задания.

Он как раз задумался, как идут дела с загадкой у других чемпионов, когда к нему подошел один из них. Альбус повернулся — конечно, это был Геллерт.

Альбус понял, что время, когда он переставал возиться с раковиной и приходил поговорить с Геллертом, уже миновало, и тот наверняка спрашивал себя, где же Альбус.

Геллерт поглядел на него с любопытством.

— Альбус? Я слышал твой голос…

— Порой хорошая беседа с самим собой может быть на удивление продуктивна, — спокойно ответил Альбус, несмотря на то, что сердце его забилось быстрее. — Надеюсь, тебе это тоже знакомо. Прости, что забыл про встречу.

— Да ничего, — сказал Геллерт, покуда Альбус укладывал раковину в карман мантии и отсылал взятые книги по воздуху к полкам. — Я надеялся, что мы сегодня сможем поделать что-нибудь другое.

— Другое, — повторил Альбус.

— Твой экскурсионный тур по Хогвартсу в начале года был довольно поверхностным, — сказал Геллерт. — Я надеялся, что ты сможешь провести мне еще один, получше.

— Полная экскурсия по Хогвартсу, — глубоко задумался Альбус, уже ведя Геллерта прочь из библиотеки. — Едва ли выполнимая задача, должен заметить. В этой школе есть множество вещей, которые неизвестны даже мне. Но, раз уж ты просишь…

Геллерт позади него ухмыльнулся.

— Покажи мне все, что сможешь.

Услышав эту фразу, Альбус сделал все возможное, чтобы не выдать внешне своих чувств. Геллерт и правда умел обращаться со словами.

Верный своему слову, Альбус показал Геллерту верхние этажи Хогвартса, позволив ему заглянуть в Гриффиндорскую гостиную и ванную старост, чего, конечно, не было в «официальном» туре. Геллерт присвистнул, увидев ванну, больше похожую на бассейн, и множество кранов.

— Куда лучше, чем в Дурмстранге, — сказал он. — Если только ты не любитель холодных душей.

Когда они спускались по лестнице в холл, Альбус заметил мистер Кейрпа и нескольких профессоров, левитирующих сквозь двери гигантские ели.

— А это что? — спросил Геллерт, разыгрывая из себя туриста. — Некая церемония? Ритуал? В Хогвартсе ко всему прочему процветает рождественско-елочная промышленность?

— А ведь могла бы, — задумчиво произнес Альбус. — Деревьев у нас совершенно точно хватает.

Они продолжили свой путь через холл; Альбус махал знакомым учителям и рассказывал о них Геллерту. Тот кивал, но не произносил ни слова до тех пор, пока они не вышли наружу, где их никто не мог услышать.

Тогда он единым духом произнес:

— Так с кем ты пойдешь на Рождественский бал?

Альбус был поражен. Он почти забыл, что всем еще было дело до того, кто с кем туда идет.

— С Аделиной Крауч. Это с ней я был в кабинете профессора Моул.

Потом он — потому, что не мог понять, зачем Геллерт об этом спросил, — прибавил:

— А ты?

— С т… с девушкой с факультета Слизерин. Медеей Принц. А с тобой эта Аделина близка?

Альбус прищурился, глядя на блеск Черного озера вдали.

— В чем-то. Мы похожи. Я давно ее знаю, но не сказал бы, что мы близки.

Хаффлпаффская команда по квиддичу неторопливо возвращалась с тренировки, и Альбус рассеянно пытался высмотреть в ней своих знакомых, прежде чем понял, что Геллерт рядом с ним молчит.

Альбус посмотрел на него и увидел тот же взгляд, полный яростного соперничества, как в тот раз, когда Геллерт говорил с миссис Бэгшот, и внезапно все стало ясно.

Альбус не представлял, что делать в таких ситуациях — когда он испытывал к кому-то чувства и знал, что этот кто-то испытывает то же самое к нему.

Но как бы то ни было, Альбус всегда был человеком, который знает, что следует сказать, и именно это он и сделал.

— Мне кажется, после того, как мы провели столько времени вместе, я чувствую, что куда ближе к тебе, чем к Аделине, — негромко признался он.

Геллерт выдохнул — медленно, словно в конце долгого дня. Но вся его фигура выпрямилась, и он повернулся к Альбусу так, словно наконец-то проснулся.

— Так давай продолжим, — твердо сказал он. — Предвижу, что мы сблизимся еще больше.

Уверенный тон, каким он это сказал, заставил Альбуса улыбнуться. Геллерт был человеком из тех, кто, избрав себе идею, не может от нее отказаться — то же было и с Альбусом. Но именно это упорство Альбус ценил так высоко, потому что никогда не встречался ни с кем, так похожим на него самого. И поэтому Альбус кивнул: то, что ему сказали, было правдой. Куда бы ни привел его Турнир, Геллерт непременно будет там.


	6. Chapter 6

Альбус никогда не видел обитателей Хогвартса в такой суете. Он только однажды оставался в школе на рождественские каникулы — на пятом курсе, чтобы лучше подготовиться к СОВ, и за все две недели не встречал больше десяти человек. 

То, что сейчас творилось с замком, разительно отличалось от его прошлого опыта — почти все решили остаться в школе, чтобы попасть на Рождественский бал. Девочки расхаживали большими группами, исчезая в своих спальнях, когда день подходил к концу, и время от времени Альбус видел мальчиков, в одиночестве сидевших в Большом зале — они сжимали голову руками и выглядели так, словно их тошнит.

Альбус вместе с Геллертом сел на дальнем конце гриффиндорского стола, пытаясь не слишком объедаться оладьями перед сегодняшним пиром. Альбус рассказывал истории из жизни Хогвартса прошлых лет — тогда, когда сам он еще мог наблюдать за всем, не чувствуя себя обязанным вмешаться.

Ни один из них пока даже не переоделся в праздничные мантии, хотя солнце уже начало клониться к западу; но в конце концов они вынуждены были уйти — когда в зал явился мистер Кейрп, чтобы переставить столы, освобождая место для танцев.

Они знали, что им нужно разойтись и начать готовиться к балу, но Альбус чувствовал некую неохоту, исходящую от Геллерта. Тот нерешительно стоял рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Как думаешь, что приготовят для праздника? — спросил он; Альбус понимал, что это просто попытка завести светскую беседу, чтобы потянуть время.

— Я... я не знаю, — ответил Альбус. — Геллерт... все хорошо? Ты как будто волнуешься.

— Не сказать, что я жду бала с нетерпением, — мгновенно отозвался он. — Не подхожу я для таких вещей.

Светловолосый юноша выглядел таким бледным и нервничающим, что Альбус сразу понял, что он говорит серьезно; но не знал, как ему помочь. Строго говоря, он и сам чувствовал себя не лучше, просто решил игнорировать это ощущение вместо того, чтобы волноваться. Еще одна вещь, отдалявшая его от сверстников. Единственное, в чем он был неуверен, это совпадали ли у них с Геллертом причины для волнения — но догадки у него уже были, а его догадки обычно оказывались верными.

Это был тот самый момент, когда Альбус, по идее, должен был знать, что следует сказать, дать какой-нибудь вдумчивый совет и позволить ему уйти. Но Альбус мог думать только о правде, а правда состояла в том, что если Геллерт был гомосексуалистом, ему нужно было просто скрыть это и позволить всему идти, как есть. Даже если бы до Рождественского бала и не оставалось всего несколько часов, а у Геллерта не было пары, он все равно не смог бы придумать плана получше.

— Все закончится уже через пару часов, — сказал Альбус. — Сядь рядом за ужином, и ты сможешь болтать со мной и Аделиной.

Геллерт выглядел нерешительным. Должно быть, он ожидал чего-то более вдохновляющего. "Высокие же у него насчет меня ожидания", — хмуро подумал Альбус.

— Ладно, — сказал Геллерт, наконец отходя на шаг к дверям холла. — Нам обоим тогда, наверное, стоит приготовиться.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулся Альбус, не разжимая губ, но Геллерт уже отвернулся.

***

_25 декабря 1898_

_Альбус,_

_наверняка тебе интересно узнать, что я доехал до дома благополучно. Мама и Ариана посылают тебе свой привет, и говорят, что очень скучают, и надеются, что ты хорошо провел Рождество. Пишу тебе, чтобы спросить, не мог бы ты прислать домой с Зосимосом (или любой школьной совой) мой учебник по Чарам, который я, к сожалению, забыл в спальне. Надеюсь, это тебя не слишком затруднит. Мама стоит у меня за спиной и просит, чтобы я спросил тебя, кого ты пригласил на бал, так что, пожалуйста, пришли ответ вместе с учебником, если не хочешь, чтобы она не спала всю ночь._

_Аберфорт_

_P.S.: Счастливого Рождества._   


***

Геллерт опаздывал.

Аделина, стоявшая рядом с Альбусом и изумительно выглядевшая в многослойной бледно-желтой мантии из шелковистой ткани, молчала, решив наблюдать за другими из их угла в холле, а не участвовать в беседе. Чемпионы должны были зайти в зал после того, как там уже соберутся все остальные, так что Альбус, Самир и их партнерши ждали в сторонке.

Девушки хвалили одежду и прически друг друга, взволнованно болтая; Альбус отметил, как улыбаются друг другу на верху лестницы Элфиас и Аурелия. Самир и приглашенная им девочка, золотоволосая хаффлпаффка по имени Кора, сравнивали учебные курсы в Бобатоне и Хогвартсе.

— Геллерт?

Альбус развернулся, чтобы увидеть, кто это сказал, и увидел приближавшуюся к ним девушку с короткими черными волосами, одетую в сверкающую серебристую мантию. У нее были темные глаза и — может, только потому, что она щурилась, — обвиняющий взгляд.

— Он еще не пришел, — сказал Альбус.

— Не пришел? — повторила она настороженно. — Но бал вот-вот начнется.

Альбус пожал плечами. Выходит, Геллерт решил пригласить вот эту девушку? Медея Принц, так он сказал. Должно быть, она с младших курсов, раз Альбус ее не узнал; было в ней что-то, что не запомнить было бы непросто.

Когда Альбус уже начал бояться, что праздник придется начать без Геллерта, тот появился в дверях замка — светлый силуэт на фоне темного неба. Вместо своей обычной формы, мундира с красным плащом, он был одет в темно-серую, без изысков парадную мантию, привлекающую куда меньше внимания, чем большинство одежд вокруг.

Отыскав взглядом Альбуса, он едва заметно кивнул и двинулся вперед.

— Чего ты так поздно? — спросила Медея.

— Не берите в голову, — произнесла профессор Моул, торопливо подошедшая к ним. — Альбус, вы с Аделиной выйдете на первый танец первыми, мистер Солиман и мисс Ченси — следующими, а потом пойдут мистер Гриндевальд и мисс Принц.

Остальные кивнули, показывая, что все запомнили; профессор Моул, казалось, удовлетворилась этим.

Ужин, для чемпионов подававшийся за учительским столом, был превосходным, но очень тихим. Альбус пригласил Геллерта сесть рядом, но из этого ничего не вышло — так получилось, что у него с Аделиной было мало тем для бесед. Кора и Самир несколько раз пытались вовлечь всех в разговор, но, исключая вежливые попытки Альбуса поддержать светскую беседу, атмосфера за столом царила не слишком общительной. 

— Этот ужин из меня всю душу вынул, — пробормотал Геллерт, и Альбус улыбнулся себе в тарелку.

Через несколько мгновение после появления на столе десерта, профессор Моул приблизилась к Альбусу и отозвала его в сторону. Смутившись, он встал и подошел к ней.

— Вы ведь умеете танцевать, Альбус? 

Интересно, что бы она делала, если бы он ответил "нет", подумал Альбус.

— Конечно.

— Когда вы научились? — спросила она, и Альбус внезапно все понял. Учитывая, что его отец сидел в тюрьме — о чем все прекрасно знали, просто предпочитали не вспоминать, — а мать была магглорожденной, его детство вряд ли можно было назвать типичным детством волшебника. Аделина, напротив, происходила из более влиятельной чистокровной семьи, и, скорее всего, у нее не было проблем с тем, чтобы найти деньги на уроки танцев.

Альбус предположил, что директриса только сейчас сообразила, что он был кем угодно, но не чистокровным. Должно быть, об этом легко было забыть.

— В начале лета, готовясь ко всему прочему, — коротко ответил он и вернулся к столу. 

Ей не следовало знать о том, что он два дня скрупулезно изучал танцы по книге, пока не попросил попросил миссис Бэгшот поучить его на практике. Пожилая леди была очень рада помочь, желая, чтобы он подготовился к Турниру так хорошо, как только мог, но она имела склонность к излишнему восторгу и внезапным импровизациям.

Раздраженный тем, что пропустил часть десерта (всегда бывшего для него любимой частью любого обеда) ради такого нелепого разговора, Альбус постарался сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Аделина взглянула на него, приподняв брови, когда он потянулся за третьим куском лимонного пирога.

Наконец, когда вся еда и тарелки исчезли, зазвучали первые ноты полонеза. Альбус и Аделина быстро встали в позу, готовясь к танцу. За все годы, пока они были знакомы друг с другом, Альбус впервые до нее дотронулся, но ни у одного из них не было времени над этим задуматься — Альбус повел ее к середине Большого зала.

Из-за постоянного движения и большого количества людей отыскать в толпе Элфиаса или Лионеля было напросто, так что Альбус покорно погрузился в танец. После окончания первой песни к танцующим присоединились ученики и персонал, и к тому времени, как они станцевали тустеп, вальс и гросфатер, ноги у Альбуса уже ныли.

— Знаешь, — сказала вдруг Аделина, когда они подошли налить себе "горной воды", — танцуешь ты совсем неплохо.

Альбус приподнял брови.

— Я слышала вашу беседу, — призналась она. — И говорю об этом только потому, что у профессора Моул, похоже, возникло впечатление, что ты можешь провалить всю затею.

— Надеюсь, я ее не слишком разочаровал, — раздумчиво проговорил он. — В общем и целом, я пытаюсь привыкнуть готовиться к таким вещам загодя. Но даже если нет — неужели моя неловкость оказалась бы так ужасна? По крайней мере, это было бы весело, и уж точно бы запомнилось. Ведь в конце концов это просто бал.

— Аминь, — сказала Аделина, и Альбус улыбнулся.

Они принялись разглядывать танцующих учеников и преподавателей, и Альбус сразу смог понять, что совсем не все брали уроки или даже обращались за помощью к пожилым соседям — хотя очевидно пытались сделать все, что могли. Но это его не задевало. Ведь по идее суть Турнира Трех Волшебников была в объединении и преодолении различий.

— Аделина, — сказал Альбус, которому внезапно кое-что пришло в голову. — Потанцуешь со мной?

Она нахмурилась.

— Мы же только что закончили.

— Может, мы могли бы повеселиться.

В этот момент Альбус почувствовал рядом чье-то присутствие и посмотрел в его сторону. Там стоял глядевший на него с любопытством Геллерт, тоже со стаканом в руке.

— Слышал, ты хочешь повеселиться, Альбус?

— Мне тут подумалось, что эта песня идеальна для польки, — небрежно отозвался тот.

Оркестр как раз заиграл медленный вальс, и, похоже, многие танцующие решили его пропустить. Аделина медленно, удивленно улыбнулась, а Геллерт положительно просиял.

— Ну, мистер Дамблдор, — игриво сказал он, протягивая руку, — позволите пригласить вас на танец? Мисс Крауч, надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я его украду.

Альбус помедлил, но только на мгновение. Аделина покосилась на них, должно быть, пытаясь понять, что именно они задумали.

— Да пожалуйста.

Они встали — Альбус в лавандовом, Геллерт в сером, — и пошли вперед, пробираясь между столами. Потом Геллерт, улыбнувшись, завел правую руку Альбуса себе за спину и взял его за левую, и они пустились в пляс, лихо кружась между медленно вальсирующими парами. Альбус был слишком занят, поддерживая заданный Геллертом темп, чтобы заметить, что Лионель — принесший с собой бутылку огневиски и распивающий ее с Матильдой Муди, — открыто пялится на них, раскрыв рот.

Альбус не знал, как так вышло, но несмотря на то, что они сбивались не раз и оба запыхались к концу, этот танец понравился ему больше всех.

Когда песня завершилась, Геллерт отпустил его, и они нашли место на другой стороне Зала. Альбус совершенно выдохся, но пытался это не показывать.

Ухмылка Геллерта была заразительной.

— Ты прав, Альбус, это _и правда_ было весело.

— Рискну предположить, профессор Моул этому не обрадуется, — пробормотал он.

— А?

— Забудь.

— Ладно, на сегодня танцев достаточно, — Геллерт наклонился ближе; его глаза блестели. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Оказавшись в тишине коридоров, Альбус расстегнул верхний слой мантии, чувствуя, что ему слишком жарко для декабрьской ночи.

— Здорово, что мы ушли, — серьезно сказал он. — Как считаешь, они заметят, что двое из трех чемпионов куда-то исчезли?

— Вряд ли, — ответил Геллерт и провел рукой по волосам, пропуская их через пальцы.

— А что с девушкой, которую ты пригласил?

— О, она сказала, что все хорошо и что она пойдет поболтает с друзьями, — ответил Геллерт, пожав плечами.

— А.

Альбус не слишком хорошо знал Медею, чтобы сказать, действительно ли она имела это в виду, но надеялся, что друзья займут ее на остаток ночи.

Они перешли с лестницы на лестницу; потом еще раз. Звук двигающихся камней отдавался в тишине устрашающим эхом. Когда Геллерт решительно направился в темный и узкий зал, где его спутник не был больше нескольких раз, Альбус наконец заговорил.

— А куда именно мы идем?

— Увидишь, — протянул Геллерт нараспев. — Обещаю, оно того стоит, ладно? Без шуток.

Зал вел в пустые классные комнаты для лекций и практических занятий, никем не посещаемых годами — исключая те случаи, когда Альбус вынужден был растаскивать прокрадывавшиеся сюда парочки хаффлпаффцев. Он искренне надеялся, что его самого не постигнет такая же участь.

— Вот оно, — прошептал Геллерт, открывая дверь, ничем не отличавшуюся от всех остальных. Она вела в лекционный класс с двумя рядами составленных друг на друга пустых парт, ведущих к высокому, украшенному орнаментом зеркалу.

— Зеркало? — спросил Альбус, и Геллерт кивнул.

— Иди посмотрись в него.

Альбус приблизился к своему отражению. Все выглядело, как обычно — слегка длинноватые рыже-каштановые волосы, очки в тонкой оправе, Геллерт, стоявший рядом с ним.

Нет.

Он оглянулся. Геллерт все еще стоял в конце класса, выжидающе наблюдая за ним.

Тогда Альбус снова повернулся к зеркалу и вгляделся тщательнее.

В зеркале Геллерт держал в руках кубок Турнира Трех Волшебников, а на мантии Альбуса — школьной, не лавандовой, которая была на нем сейчас, — отсутствовал значок старосты школы.

Альбус неуверенно моргнул, и Геллерт-из-зеркала встретил его взгляд и улыбнулся ему.

— Оно, — медленно, но с толикой удивления проговорил Альбус, — оно показывает то, чего я хочу от жизни, да?

— Что ты видишь?

В это мгновение Альбус почувствовал, что его видят насквозь — словно Геллерт с самого начала знал, что Альбус увидит в отражении его.

— Там ты, — сказал он. — Держишь кубок.

— Кубок Турнира! — удивился Геллерт. — Твое самое сильное желание — чтобы я выиграл?

— Не совсем, — задумчиво проговорил Альбус. — Думаю, это значит что-то другое.

Геллерт в конце класса оперся на парту.

— А, понял. Твое самое сильное желание — не выиграть.

Если бы неделю назад Альбуса спросили, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, он не ответил бы, что желает проиграть Турнир Трех Волшебников или лишиться поста старосты школы. Но зеркало этого и не предполагало. Вместо того оно предлагало род альтернативной реальности, где Альбус никогда и не был вынужден иметь дело с таким давлением.

— Я хочу изменить мир, Геллерт, — сказал Альбус, отворачиваясь от зеркала. — Но я хочу это сделать, будучи собой — не старостой школы, или чемпионом Турнира, или еще кем-нибудь. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Все это казалось таким прекрасным, когда я выбирал эти дороги — но по-настоящему я их не выбирал, верно ведь? Я просто никогда не отказывался, и вот я здесь. — Он коротко рассмеялся. — Пытаюсь разгадать тайну голубой раковины и не провалиться по всем предметам одновременно.

— О.

Это было все, что ответил Геллерт.

Альбус посмотрел в пол, чувствуя себя почти виноватым за то, что выплеснул все это, заставил его слушать, но потом Геллерт сказал:

— О боже, Альбус, как же ты, должно быть, устал.

— А что ты видишь? — спросил Альбус, когда Геллерт подошел ближе.

Тот вскинул брови.

— Я? Себя, держащего палочку и камень, а из кармана у меня торчит мантия-невидимка. О, и ты стоишь рядом, само собой.

— Я.

— Как интересно, — произнес он с улыбкой, — что мы оба видим друг друга в зеркале, отражающим наши самые сильные желания.

Это был момент, который Альбус хотел обсуждать меньше всего, потому что появление Геллерта в зеркале не было случайным. Тому, что там стоял он, а не Самир, была причина. В конце концов, Альбус сталкивался с еще одним родом давления, о котором никогда никому не упоминал, хотя хорошо осознавал его наличие. Это был тот простой факт, что он никогда не смог бы представить себя с девушкой.

— Да, видим, — сказал Альбус. — Но по-разному.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Прости, если ошибаюсь, но, как и все остальные элементы отражения, я, как мне кажется, вижу тебя как форму избавления от определенного рода давления. Принужденности найти девушку.

— Понятно.

— И, — продолжил Альбус, глубоко вдохнув, — как и другие вещи, которые ты видишь, я аллегорически представляю... что-то, что ты ищешь. Что-то, чего ты хочешь.

— Очень изящная — и прогрессивная — теория, Альбус, — сказал Геллерт. — И, возможно, доля правды в ней есть. Но я совершенно не вижу тебя каким-то объектом. Ты настолько больше этого — уверен, ты и сам знаешь. Это скорее как... видение будущего. Я тоже хочу изменить мир. И поодиночке мы сильны, но вместе — сильнее. Но это может подождать. Знаю, прямо сейчас тебе нужно кое-что другое. Так что я с удовольствием... как ты там сказал? Помогу тебе избавиться от определенного рода давления.

Альбус уставился на Геллерта. Его намеки — одно дело, но слышать, как он произносит это так открыто... по крайней мере, настолько открыто, насколько может. Альбус сомневался, что любой из них бывал раньше настолько искренен в своих романтических намерениях.

— Геллерт, я... — Альбус помедлил, закрыв рот. — И мы _можем_?

Оба они знали, что было поставлено на кон. Но для двух самых бесстрашных парней в Хогвартсе повернуть назад сейчас было невозможно.

— Меня не спрашивай; я только соглашусь, — Геллерт ухмылялся своей вредной усмешкой, но во вгляде его проглядывала нежность. — О, и, Альбус?

— Что?

— Весь вечер хотел тебе сказать. Ты просто потрясающе выглядишь в этой мантии.


	7. Chapter 7

После того, как Альбус признался Геллерту в своих чувствах, жизнь для него не стала лучше разом, как по волшебству. Вновь начались занятия, второй тур Турнира все еще был назначен на девятнадцатое февраля, а для всего остального мира его пристрастия в плане отношений по-прежнему не отличались от общепринятых.

Но были и плюсы — Альбус наконец узнал, кем была память, заключенная в раковине, а значит, узнал и о том, что его ждало на втором туре. Одним из первых заданных им вопросов был вопрос о том, действительно ли раковину нашли на Лох-Ломонд; ответ был положительным. После изрядного количества исследований, достаточных для того, чтобы сузить поле поисков, Альбус вычитал в книге местного фольклора правдивую историю о девушке по имени Мирабелла Планкетт.

— Ты правда трансфигурировала себя в рыбу, чтобы быть рядом с русалом? — удивленно спросил он.

— Это было ради любви, — ответила раковина — или, вернее, память персоны в ней, — словно защищаясь.

— А что потом случилось? Как устроители Турнира сумели извлечь твою память, если ты ничем не отличалась от любой другой рыбы?

— Пикши так долго не живут. Я жила в Лох-Ломонд столько, сколько могла, а когда моя рыбья форма умерла, я трансфигурировалась обратно.

— Но это должно было быть не так давно, — воскликнул Альбус, снова опуская взгляд к страницам. — Выходит, ты еще жива?

— Может, это станет для тебя сюрпризом, но я не умела плавать. Имею в виду, в человеческой форме. Я, типа, утонула. Какие-то люди меня заметили и попытались вытащить, но не успели.

— Мне жаль, — произнес Альбус, захваченный врасплох. 

— Да ничего, все нормально. Я прожила насыщенную, полную жизнь. И ни о чем не жалею. А сейчас я просто хочу тебе помочь.

— А, второе задание. — Альбус откинулся на кровати, осторожно отложив книгу на прикроватный столик. — Теперь ты приоткроешь завесу тайны?

— Как ты знаешь, оно состоится в феврале. На этом этапе Турнира вам не придется выполнять задание по очереди. Вы все будете находиться на своеобразной треугольной арене, каждый — в своем углу, — и все трое вступите в битву, с которой, полагаю, ты уже знаком.

— Нам нужно будет драться друг с другом? — произнес Альбус, ужаснувшийся при мысли, что ему придется швыряться проклятиями в Геллерта. Интересно, знает ли уже о задании сам Геллерт?

— Не в том смысле, в каком ты подумал, — сказала она. — Второй тур проводят в феврале, так что снег еще не растает.

После паузы Альбус медленно произнес:

— Так второе задание — _игра в снежки?_

— В яблочко! — удовлетворенно сказала раковина. — Тебе можно будет взять с собой палочку и только палочку, и творить любую разрешенную законом магию, какую вздумается, чтобы защититься самому и попасть в других чемпионов. О, и не забудь одеться потеплее!

— Конечно, — сказал он, чувствуя странный прилив благодарности. — Спасибо, Мирабелла. Я... придет день, и я сумею отплатить тебе добром. Ты прекрасная собеседница. И... ты ведь сейчас не исчезнешь?

— Пока я у тебя, с заклинанием, воспроизводящим мое мышление, ничего не случится, — ответила раковина.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Тогда я тебя оставлю. Приятно иметь кого-то, с кем можно обсудить все замыслы. Теперь мне стоит поработать над тактикой, хотя... вроде как у меня на это еще больше месяца. Мне потребуется какое-нибудь качественное заклинание, чтобы создавать снежки. На самом деле, лучше парочка заклинаний.

— Удачи, Альбус, — сказала раковина. — Сама я никогда не была умелой колдуньей, но с удовольствием послушаю о твоих замыслах, если ты мне о них расскажешь.

— Альбус? Ты тут?

Это был голос Элфиаса, и он, с осторожностью в тоне, доносился с другой стороны двери.

Альбус положил раковину и вздохнул.

— Да, входи.

Элфиас, Лионель и, к удивлению Альбуса, Матильда Муди вышли из-за угла.

— Прости, — сказал Элфиас. — Мы были не совсем уверены...

— Мы услышали женский голос, Альбус, и не хотели к тебе впираться, раз у тебя тут что-то личное, — прямо сказал Лионель, проходя мимо его кровати, чтобы усесться на сундук Элфиаса. 

Матильда Муди с интересом осмотрелась.

— Так вот как выглядит спальня мальчиков, — сказала она. — Тут чище, чем в нашей, это точно. А что стряслось с занавесками Альбуса?

Элфиас прыснул.

— Пару лет назад Альбус решил, что они ему не нравятся, так что он их сжег.

— Прошу прощения, Элфиас, но этот инцидент — чистая случайность, — выдержанно произнес Альбус. — Хотя не могу не признать, что то, что я не стал их тушить — уже полностью сознательный выбор.

Лионель фыркнул; Элфиас закатил глаза.

— В любом случае — женский голос вы слышали потому, что я наконец смог выяснить, в чем заключается задание второго тура.

— Звучит довольно дико, но я тебе поверю, — сказал Лионель. — Поздравляю.

— А Самир уже разобрался с заданием, Лионель? — спросил Элфиас.

— Не знаю. Мы друг с другом больше не разговариваем. Да и не видимся, если на то пошло.

Лионель казался совершенно равнодушным к тому, что их дружба — более или менее — окончательно подошла к концу, и Альбус спросил себя, были ли они вообще настоящими друзьями.

Потом он задался таким же вопросом об их собственной дружбе. Стали бы они с Лионелем писать друг другу, когда закончат школу? Они, конечно, много времени проводили вместе, но обсуждение еды, занятий и девушек — тема, от которой Альбус быстро уставал, — не слишком походило на тот тип дружбы, которая у него могла быть, ну, с кем-нибудь вроде Геллерта.

Ему пришло в голову, что, быть может, Лионель просто был одним из тех людей, которые пытаются отыскать себе в друзья кого-нибудь сильного. Сначала это был Самир, наиболее достойный титула чемпиона из всех бобатонцев, а после того, как Альбус тоже стал чемпионом — сам Альбус, староста-полиглот, уже заслуживший себе имя. Теперь Лионель проводил время с Матильдой Муди, превосходной дуэлянткой, по праву завоевавшей себе этот статус в череде официальных и неофициальных стычек.

Этому, конечно, стоило бы уделить внимание, но Альбус к такому привык — большинство людей интересовалось им только из-за силы и связей. Очень немного было тех, насчет кого он с уверенностью мог сказать, что любят они его ради него самого.

Одним из них был Элфиас. Они дружили с первого курса, еще с тех пор, когда Альбус был просто собой. Тот год — и пара лет за ним — были беззаботны, и секреты у них были еще наперечет. Они помогали друг другу с домашней работой, гоняли на метлах вокруг самых высоких башен, и экспериментировали с базовой алхимией в лаборатории класса зельеварения. 

С тех пор все изменилось — Альбус изменился — но их дружба оставалась неизменной, и неизменным был негласный договор о том, что что бы ни случилось, они будут друг друга поддерживать.

Вторым был Геллерт. Альбус понимал, что изначально Геллерта привлекала его репутация, что он отчаянно хотел произвести на него впечатление. Но когда Альбус дал ему шанс, все переросло в нечто совершенно иное. Суть того, что было между ними сейчас — как бы они ни решились это назвать, в чем, впрочем, ни один не был твердо уверен, — состояла не в Альбусе и его славе, или Геллерте и его амбициях. Несмотря на то, что они все еще были соперниками на Турнире, Альбус в полной мере признавал Геллерта своим партнером.

А последней была его мать — но, с другой стороны, разве не каждой матери должно любить своих детей, какими бы те ни были? В любом случае, Альбус понимал, что ему повезло; да, она вряд ли сможет прийти на его Турнирные состязания, но это только потому, что она занята заботами о его сестре. В их отношениях это ничего не меняло, хотя он и знал, что в дальнейшем ему будет куда труднее выкроить время, чтобы с ней повидаться.

Нужно отметить. что, несмотря на дружбу, Элфиас пока не спрашивал у него о Геллерте. Лионель наверняка рассказал ему о том, что видел на Рождественском балу; глядя на его реакцию, Альбус был в этом уверен.

Может, оттого, что они с Элфиасом были так близки, тот сразу мог понять, что это не просто глупый танец — а может, их дружба была такой крепкой, что Элфиасу не хотелось расспрашивать его о том, о чем он не был готов рассказать. Альбус не знал, будет ли он готов хоть когда-нибудь; но, похоже, все сейчас менялось, так что — кто знает?

— Эй, Альбус, — мягко сказал Элфиас. — Хочешь сыграть в плюй-камни в гостиной? Мне подарили новый набор на Рождество, давай его опробуем?

Едва скользнув взглядом по Матильде и Лионелю, всецело занятыми беседой, Альбус обнаружил, что кивает.

Вместе с Элфиасом они осторожно спустились по винтовой лестнице, и Альбус был рад погрузиться в знакомую игру с самым давним другом — по крайней мере, на это время.

***

__

_Альбус,_

_Я страшно не хочу тебе это писать, но откладывать больше нельзя. Профессор Моул спрашивает меня о Рождественском бале каждый раз, как меня увидит. Боюсь, ее любопытство не будет удовлетворено до тех пор, пока она не получит объяснений от тебя лично — раз мне ей предложить нечего. Может, сделаешь милость и поговоришь с ней в ближайшее время?_

_Премного благодарна,_

_Аделина_

***

Альбус ждал снаружи замка, у подножия Западной башни — замотанный в шарф из белого меха и укутавшийся в самую толстую зимнюю мантию. Зимнее солнце совсем не грело, и он пытался получше закрыться от ветра; из-за его порывов волосы, отросшие до плеч, неловко лезли в лицо.

Геллерта, одетого в привычный красный плащ и беззаботно машущего Альбусу, трудно было не заметить издалека.

На лице Альбуса сама собой возникла улыбка, и он помахал Геллерту в ответ.

— Как-то мы с тобой оба рановато заявились, а? — заметил Геллерт, когда подошел ближе.

И правда. Если судить по часам Альбуса — на циферблате которых, вместо цифр, вращались вокруг центра двенадцать посверкивающих астрологических символов, — оба они пришли за пять минут до трех.

— Беседа с профессором Моул прошла быстрее, чем ты ожидал?

Альбус нахмурился.

— Честно сказать, странно она прошла. Я уверился в том, что она во мне разочарована, но ей, похоже, просто было интересно узнать о нашей… дружбе. — На этом месте Геллерт мягко хмыкнул, но не прервал Альбуса. — Я не выдал ей ничего важного, разумеется. Сказал, что мы «очень похожи». Думаю, все могло пройти куда хуже.

— Интересно, — сказал Геллерт, выглядя задумчивым. — Почему дружба двоих чемпионов считается чем-то ненормальным. Может, в прошлые годы конкуренция на Турнире играла слишком большую роль, чтобы нечто подобное могли рассматривать всерьез.

— Возможно, — согласился Альбус, чувствуя себя в этот момент примечательно неамбициозным. Разгадка тайны голубой раковины, уже найденная им, словно лишила предстоящее второе задание части назойливости. — Хочешь уйти с холода?

— Отчаянно, — безразлично отозвался Геллерт, и они отправились по его следам обратно, к исполинскому кораблю Дурмстранга, пришвартованному в Черном озере.

Накануне Геллерт предложил показать, где он сейчас живет и занимается большинством исследований; Альбус, убедившись, что профессор Халлберг его не прогонит, согласился.

Узкие мостки рядом с кораблем уже давали представление о его размерах, но Альбус все равно был впечатлен, увидев корабль вблизи. Оба юноши ступили на палубу — в данный момент, из-за ледяного ветра на озере, пустую, — и Геллерт указал на винтовую лестницу, ведущую вниз, в жилые комнаты.

Корабль напоминал Альбусу о Хогвартсе — с тем различием, что здесь в расположении комнат не было никакого порядка, и соединения их напоминали лабиринт, способный запутать почти любого. Оказалось, что каждый ученик имел по комнате в собственном распоряжении — в конце концов, на этот год сюда приехало только двадцать человек.

Самый нижний уровень занимал трюм, а уровенем выше по кораблю разбросаны были узкие, тесные классные комнаты. Сейчас, в выходные, они оказались пусты.

— У нас здесь скорее самостоятельное обучение под наблюдением, — сказал Геллерт, заглядывая в класс, где столы составлены были в небольшие группки. — Ученики приехали почти со всех курсов, так что занятие, которое подошло бы всем, все равно не проведешь.

На корабле была и кухня, но, согласно заявлению Геллерта, еду там никто не готовил — разве что поздно вечером, когда им уже было запрещено покидать корабль.

— Зачем нам готовить? В Хогвартсе и так превосходно кормят, — отметил он.

В комнату профессора Халлберга, занимавшую значительное количество места, вход был, разумеется, заказан. 

— Он может казаться жизнерадостным, — зловеще сказал Геллерт, — пока не постучишься к нему в субботу утром.

Альбус не мог не подумать о том, что настроение у Халлберга, похоже, портилось от Геллерта по определению, в любом его виде, но решил не говорить об этом вслух.

Многие из дурмстранговцев отдыхали в своих комнатах, оставив двери открытыми; и, пока Альбус шагал по кораблю, он мог рассмотреть, что изнутри «каюты» невелики и отделаны деревянными панелями, как и весь остальной корабль, а сквозь иллюминаторы в их стенах открывается вид на озеро. Геллерт обменивался приветствиями со всеми, кого они видели; Альбус вежливо им махал. 

После того, как они прошли мимо, казалось, каждой комнаты на этом корабле, Геллерт указал на дверь в конце коридора.

— Эта моя, — сказал он. — Хочешь зайти?

— Определенно да, — ответил Альбус, чувствуя, как в груди у него нарастает восторг.

Пряча ухмылку, Геллерт открыл замок и распахнул дверь.

— Инсендио, — пробормотал он, зажигая свечу на прикроватном столике. Теплый свет озарил комнату, которая была…

— Прости мое любопытство, — резко произнес Альбус. — Но почему твоя комната — самая маленькая?

Размером комната Геллерта была ненамного больше чулана для метел, и Альбус серьезно подозревал, что именно чуланом она изначально и задумывалась. Места едва хватало на кровать и столик, а все остальное находилось в небольшом сундуке, поставленном под кровать.

Геллерту, казалось, стало неуютно.

— Я просто выбирал последним, вот и все.

После краткой паузы он прибавил:

— Э-эм… последним я выбирал потому, что Халлберг не говорил мне про комнаты, пока их себе не выбрали все остальные. Так что, наверное, я и не выбирал вовсе.

Альбус ушам своим не верил.

— Мерли, Гел, я помню, что у него на тебя зуб, но… — он раскинул руки в стороны, пытаясь не коснуться стен. — Ты не думал наложить заклинание Неотслеживаемого Расширения?

— Я н… не могу. Не умею.

В это Альбус точно не мог поверить. Мысль о том, что чемпион Турнира Трех Волшебников не способен наложить Неотслеживаемое Расширение — не самое простое заклинание, но и не запредельно сложное, — просто не укладывалась у него в голове.

С другой стороны, единственные чары, которые, как было известно Альбусу, сотворял Геллерт (помимо бытовых) — это замораживающие и призывающие во время первого задания. Это едва ли демонстрировало талант к магии, которым, как был уверен Альбус, Геллерт несомненно обладал.

— Тогда давай я его сотворю. Знаю, оно вроде как немного незаконное, но будь у тебя здесь хоть чуть-чуть больше места…

— Погоди — Альбус — нет. Прости. Глупо я соврал, — Геллерт сердито уставился в пол. — Я могу, просто мне нельзя, ладно? Не только потому, что оно незаконное.

— В смысле? — спросил Альбус, но Геллерт только покачал головой.

— Давай не будем об этом? Я просто хотел показать тебе свою комнату, вот и все. — Геллерт обвел рукой пространство вокруг. — Не злись на меня.

— Мне просто кажется, что ты не можешь весь год жить в _чулане для метел…_

— Я к ней уже привык, ладно? Кроме того, я чемпион Турнира. Я ем трижды в день — и ем, как король. Я все еще изучаю магию. И встречаюсь с такими людьми, как ты. И Самиром, и Медеей, и Аделиной, и всевозможными великими волшебниками и ведьмами. Моя жизнь прекрасна, и маленькая спальня тут роли не играет.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Альбусу казалось, что он все еще видел искру непокорности в глазах Геллерта, но знал, что не стоит больше на него давить. Ему не нравилось видеть Геллерта сердитым.

— Присаживайся, — предложил Геллерт, и Альбус так и сделал, закрыв за собой дверь. На кровати — которая, как он не мог не признать, была куда мягче на ощупь, чем на вид, — он увидел промельк синей заколки для волос, которую Геллерт получил после первого задания.

— Как дела с разгадкой? — спросил Альбус.

— Ну, думаю, самое трудное осталось позади. Я знаю, что мне нужно с ней разговаривать и задавать вопросы, и все в этом духе. Хотя — врать не буду. Я до этого дошел только потому, что услышал, как ты это делаешь.

— А, — сухо сказал Альбус, вспоминая, как Геллерт застал его впервые говорящим с раковиной. — Боюсь, я не слишком скрытный.

— Не такой, как я. Тем не менее, я все еще не знаю, кто это. У меня такое чувство, что я перелистал каждую книгу о дуэлях в пятнадцатом веке. Кто бы ни был в этой заколке, он или она уже небось на стенку лезут от того, сколько имен я перепробовал.

— А что ты узнал? — с любопытством спросил Альбус. Его случай был гораздо уже, и он мог только догадываться о том, насколько обширной может быть такая тема, как дуэли.

— Ну, эта персона любила дуэли, — начал Геллерт. — У нее была старшая сестра, и они все время практиковались с того момента, как обе получили свои палочки. После того, как они оказались в Хогвартсе, они вместе вступили в Дуэльный клуб. Как бы то ни было, старшая сестра каждый год побеждала на соревнованиях. В последний год, когда сестра была на седьмом курсе, наша персона решила выжать из себя все и во что бы то ни стало победить, так что она весь год тренировалась. В конце года, во время дуэльных соревнований, она в последний раз сошлась со своей старшей сестрой, но обнаружила, что кто-то подлил ей за завтраком в тыквенный сок зелье, притупляющее рефлексы. Так что честного состязания не могло получиться.

— Ужасно, — пробормотал Альбус, знавший, как серьезно относятся члены дуэльного клуба к своим соревнованиям. — Так ты искал в книгах?

— У меня есть экземпляр «Истории Хогвартса», там я проверил первым делом — хотя текст показался мне немного расплывчатым, так что я послал сову прямо тетушке и спросил у нее. Она о таком не слышала. Еще я нашел несколько книг о дуэльном клубе в Хогвартсе, но… честно сказать, мне не кажется, что тот или та, чья память сейчас в заколке, вообще рассказывали при жизни эту историю. Иначе к такому скандалу отнеслись бы серьезно.

Альбус не желал недооценивать количество скандалов, происходивших между хогвартскими учениками с момента основания школы, так что просто пожал плечами.

— Думаю, тебе легче по одной простой причине, — заметил он. — Мы, уж так случилось, находимся в Хогвартсе, где все и произошло. Это лучшее — и, пожалуй, единственное, — место, где можно раскопать правду о чем-то в этом духе.

— Я подумывал просто полистать хогвартский реестр учеников, зачитывая имена, пока одно из них не подойдет, — признал Геллерт. — Хотя не уверен, что это сработает — может, магия зависит от того, как именно подобрана разгадка.

— Вспоминая устроителей — очень может быть. Хотя регистры не самые плохие источники. Допустим: если старшая сестра победила в том соревновании, записано было ее имя, а не проигравшей персоны. Но у них есть кое-что общее — они же сиблинги. Зная фамилию старшей сестры, ты сможешь отыскать в регистре и имя ее младшей сестры или брата.

— Блестяще, — с восхищенным страхом произнес Геллерт. — А в Хогвартсе есть что-нибудь вроде школьной газеты, в которой освещаются такие вещи? Или зала с наградами?

Глаза Альбуса замерцали за стеклами очков.

— Ты не считаешь, что я уже довольно тебе помог? И даже провел по школе экскурсию, знаешь ли.

Тем не менее, внутри у него все буквально чесалось от желания помочь, раз уж он уже разгадал собственное задание. Была в нем некая сторона, любившая решать хорошие загадки.

Геллерт поймал его взгляд и усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Альбуса.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Ты помог — очень сильно. Сам-то ты уже понял, кто в твоей раковине, верно? И знаешь, что будет на втором туре?

Альбус улыбнулся — не только потому, что помнил, что второе задание будет безобидной битвой-игрой в снежки.

— Думаю, тебе понравится.

— _Понравится?_ — недоверчиво переспросил Геллерт. — Так, выходит, нас не бросят снова в бассейн с кипящей лавой? Нет, это было, конечно, весело, но…

— Целиком и полностью соглашусь, — невозмутимо ответил Альбус. — Это инцидент, который я не готов повторить; хотя, надо признать, опыт был небесполезный.

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Ты такой практичный.

Оба они, заметил Альбус, ухмылялись, уткнувшись взглядами себе в колени.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он негромко, на случай, если кто-то мог их подслушать. Геллерт поглядел на него, и Альбус почувствовал теплую дрожь. Со счастливой ноткой, пробравшейся в голос, он объяснил:

— Когда ты меня так целуешь.

Мгновение спустя он поднял взгляд и увидел в глазах Геллерта нежность. Их взгляды встретились, и Геллерт снова наклонился к нему — для другого мягкого, целомудренного поцелуя.

— Вот так? — спросил он; лицо его было на расстоянии сантиметра от лица Альбуса. — Или так?

Альбус снова улыбнулся, когда пальцы Геллерта ласково прошлись по его подбородку; и они разделили более долгий, более романтический поцелуй. Альбус надеялся, что Геллерт не слышит стук его сердца, потому что, по каким-то неведомым причинам, даже после всего, что случилось, он все еще не привык к тому, что другие люди могут знать о его чувствах.

Но прикосновение Геллерта успокаивало, и он знал, что скрытые здесь, в глубинах Дурмстранговского корабля, они могли не бояться посторонних глаз.

Они отодвинулись друг от друга, и, хотя Геллерт не покраснел, вновь появившася у него широкая ухмылка была для Альбуса достаточно красноречива.

— Я так рад, что ты у меня есть, — прошептал Альбус, почти надеясь, что Геллерт его не услышит. Конечно, тот не мог не расслышать все до слова.

— А я рад быть здесь для тебя, Альбус, — сказал Геллерт приглушенно. — Даже думать не хочу, как бы обернулся год, если бы мы остались соперниками.

Альбус был согласен. Во время обучения в Хогвартсе он находил идею о разделении чувств с кем-нибудь из своих однокурсников совершенно смехотворной, а шанс признаться в своей гомосексуальности — почти несуществующим. Но появление учеников из Дурмстранга и Бобатона расширило его горизонты — и выбор.

Альбус и Геллерт оба понимали, что им очень повезло найти волшебника, с которым у них было так много общего.

Некоторое время спустя Геллерт наконец спросил:

— Не хочешь сходить на обед?

На время трапез Геллерт привычно вторгался за Гриффиндорский стол, что обеспечивало Альбусу новую общую картину — вместе с другими его друзьями, сидевшими там же.

— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Альбус, осознавая, сколько уже прошло времени. Для него не было необычным исчезать на целые часы или опаздывать на обед, так что Элфиас, наверное, не волновался. Тем не менее, как бы он не наслаждался обществом Геллерта, покинуть тесную комнату внутри затхлого и темного корабля было бы приятно. Хотя, с другой стороны, когда маленькая комната была наполнена такими чувствами, она казалась куда менее ужасной.

Альбус обдумал все еще раз.

— Хотя, возможно, прежде чем уйти…

Геллерт, казалось, прочел его мысли и поцеловал еще раз — в щеку.

— Ну ладно, если это вас удовлетворит, Альбус Дамблдор, — поддразнил он.

— Вполне удовлетворительно, благодарю, — ответил Альбус, довольный вне всякой меры.

Во время обеда они больше не целовались, но продолжали переглядываться и улыбаться, и Альбус был уверен, что это никогда не сможет ему надоесть.


	8. Chapter 8

Под конец зимы Хогвартс, как обычно, завалило толстым слоем снега, и каждое утро, проснувшись, Альбус видел, что за ночь снега стало еще больше. Это лишний раз напоминало ему о том, что второе задание все ближе; впрочем, он уже разработал стратегию и отточил каждые чары, которые собирался использовать, буквально до смешного.

Вечером перед вторым туром Альбус вместе с Элфиасом наслаждался горячим шоколадом, сидя во внутреннем дворике — тут было не так холодно, как могло бы, из-за того, что от ветра защищали стены.

К развлечению Альбуса, большая стайка первокурсников затеяла здесь полномасштабную войну в снежки. Он наблюдал за ними, размышляя, станет ли то, во что он сам будет завтра принимать участие, таким же яростным.

Но, по большей части, "бойцы" перед ним были слишком юны, чтобы использовать в своем сражении магию. Они убрали палочки подальше, предпочтя бросаться снежками по-маггловски.

— Знаешь, это и есть завтрашнее задание, — весело сказал Альбус Элфиасу; тот растерянно огляделся, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду.

Потом взгляд Элфиаса остановился на снежной битве, и он опустил кружку с пораженным видом.

— Что, швыряться друг в друга снежками?

— Как-то даже разочаровывает, да?

Некоторое время Элфиас, казалось, обдумывал сказанное, а потом рассмеялся.

— Держу пари, после этого число таких сражений резко возрастет.

— Пожалуй, — сказал Альбус. — Я...

Но умолк — потому что оба они заметили невысокого мальчика, укутанного в плащ с капюшоном — тот приближался к ним, по широкой дуге огибая хулиганистых первокурсников.

Только когда он подошел так близко, что они смогли бы друг друга расслышать, Альбус понял, что это был Самир.

— _Bonsoir,_ — вежливо сказал Альбус.

— Хелло, — отозвался приблизившийся Самир. — Можно к вам присоединиться?

Альбус кивнул и подвинулся. На мгновение-другое стало неуютно — Альбус мог только предполагать о его намерениях, и точно в них уверен не был.

Самир кивнул на битву снежками.

— Набираешь стратегии?

А, значит, беседа будет про завтра. Собирался ли Самир таким образом оценить готовность Альбуса или нет, его не лишним будет просветить.

— Разумеется, — ответил Альбус. — Никогда нельзя быть по-настоящему готовым.

В молчании оба они понаблюдали, как двое первогодков подкрались сзади к третьему, а потом набросились на него одним движением, напихав мокрого снега под шарф.

Двое чемпионов переглянулись.

— Давай договоримся никогда так не делать, — сказал Альбус, и Самир торжественно кивнул.

Они пожали друг другу руки и ухмыльнулись.

— Удачи завтра, Дамблдор.

— И тебе, Солиман.

— Хочешь горячего шоколада?

Самир кивнул, и Альбус призвал из пустоты чашку, а потом наполнил ее.

— Ты ведь не извлек этот горячий шоколад из пустоты, верно? — с опаской спросил чемпион Бобатона, пристально разглядывая коричневую жидкость.

— Нет, — ответил ему Альбус. — Эта палочка, на самом деле, вовсе не палочка. А просто очень плоская узкая фляжка.

Элфиас расхохотался в голос; Самир нахмурился, пусть и тоже с улыбкой.

— Нет, серьезно...

— Лучше не задаваться вопросами о его путях, Солиман. Уверен, половина вещей, которые он творит, теоретически невозможна, — нежно произнес Элфиас. — Вот поэтому все и считают его гением. Правда, Альбус?

Тот улыбнулся и сделал вид, что отпивает глоток из опустевшей теперь чашки.

— Мм-хм.

— Не слишком зазнавайся, Альбус, — сказал Самир по-французски. — Завтра покажет, кто действительно гениален, а?

Альбусу пришлось посмотреть на него, чтобы понять, что он просто шутил.

— Да, наверное, — ответил он. 

И в наступившим молчании они глядели, как над Хогвартсом садится солнце, пока мистер Кейрп не загнал всех первогодок из внутреннего дворика в замок, а трое юношей не решили, что им тоже пора уходить.

***

_  
**Движущие Чары**  
_

_Соблюдайте осторожность при передвижении неживых объектов. Если колдующий нечетко задаст цель для передвигаемых объектов, они легко могут обратиться против него._

_**Погодные Чары** _

_Эти чары позволяют сотворяющему их создать любую погоду по выбору, не важно, внутри помещения или снаружи. Перед сотворением важно помнить о контр-чарах (см. с. 167) — иначе эффекты могут выйти из-под контроля._

_**Изгоняющие Чары** _

_Эти чары отбрасывают объекты от колдующего и считаются противоположностью Призыва (см. с. 394). Не путать с Исчезающими Чарами (см. с. 418)._

***

Предполагалось, что второй тур обойдется без сюрпризов.

Альбусу велено было явиться после обеда, прямо перед началом второго тура, и еще издалека он мог увидеть, что трибуны полны народу. Геллерт следовал прямо за ним, неторопливо шагая по снегу так, будто тот был для него естественной средой обитания. Хотя путь, по которому они шли, был хорошо утоптан, Альбус глазел по сторонам, оценивая вид, открывающийся на нетронутые земли.

Он снова был убежден в своем умении выступить как следует, и то, что у него была возможность как следует подготовиться, стало большим облегчением.

Ни Альбус, ни Геллерт еще не видели арену — "Хотя я, конечно, пытался", сказал ему утром Геллерт, — и, хотя оба без сомнений отработали собственные стратегии, дело осложнялось тем, что каждому неизвестно было, что задумал другой. С какой бы любовью они друг к другу не относились, оба оставались скрытными, когда речь заходила о схватке.

На треугольной арене виднелись три разноцветные палатки, и Альбус и Геллерт, лукаво ухмыльнувшись, временно разошлись. 

Зайдя внутрь фиолетово-белой палатки, Альбус увидел только профессора Моул и нескольких других профессоров. Он едва успел оглядеться, как к нему уже подошел служащий из Министерства, назначенный следить за вторым туром.

Он протянул Альбусу тяжелое фиолетовое одеяние навроде накидки-плаща.

— Наденьте ее на время второго задания, — сказал он отрывисто, отдавая накидку; Альбус с удовольствием оглядел ее и сунул подмышку. — Задание будет оцениваться по нескольким критериям: атака, защита и свежесть решений. Мы ожидаем честной игры от всех участников. Убийства запрещены. Министерство настоятельно желает вам удачи.

Служащий развернулся и быстро вышел из палатки; Альбус с удивлением глядел ему вслед. 

— Как-то оно быстро, — сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Ему, должно быть, нужно успеть обойти все палатки перед началом тура, — в смятении сказала профессор Моул. — О! А вы уже поздоровались с вашим братом?

— Моим... Аберфорт? — недоверчиво спросил он, быстро оглядываясь.

— Да, он был тут пару минут назад. Когда я разговаривала с ним, то предложила, чтобы он пришел вас навестить перед заданием.

— Вы разговаривали с Аберфортом? — спросил Альбус, не способный даже вообразить себе нечто подобное.

— Да, у вас много общего, — ответила она с улыбкой. — Наши с ним беседы довольно освежают.

Полностью сбитый с толку, Альбус наконец заметил Аберфорта, проскольнувшего внутрь палатки.

— Эйб!

Едва взглянув на Альбуса, младший брат тихо подошел ближе и встал рядом со старшим.

— Привет, Альбус. Удачи тебе сегодня.

Альбусу хотелось рассмеяться, но он сдержался.

— Спасибо, что пришел, Аберфорт, хотя не скажу, что я этого ждал.

Другой мальчик помедлил; казалось, он колебался.

— Мама хочет, чтобы я написал ей и пересказал все до единой детали.

— Очень жаль, что сама она не может прийти, — раздумчиво сказал Альбус. — Я, конечно, понимаю, почему, но...

— Ладно, ладно, давай потише, — пробормотал Аберфорт.

Сменить тему побыстрее, пожалуй, было тут лучшим решением.

— Где будешь сидеть?

— Наверное, с твоей стороны. Не знаю.

Они смотрели друг на друга; Аберфорт неловко перемялся с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, если это все...

— Погоди, Аберфорт, — Альбус схватил его за руку прежде, чем он успел снова исчезнуть снаружи. — Я правда очень рад, что ты пришел на меня посмотреть. Это правда очень много для...

— С чего ты решил, что я пришел посмотреть на тебя? — зашипел Аберфорт. — И почему это я достоин беседы только тогда, когда тебе кажется, что она о тебе? Почему все должно быть о тебе, Альбус?

В его светлых глазах плясало пламя, и Альбус, опешивший, глядел прямо в них.

— Я... я не понима...

— Повеселись там на своей игре в снежки, — прорычал Аберфорт и зашагал прочь; его плащ взметнулся за ним, мазнув Альбуса по голени.

Моул заметалась вокруг Альбуса, цокая языком и бормоча "ох, Мерлин", а он безысходно глядел вслед брату. Палочка безжизненно покоилась в его пальцах.

— Леди и джентльмены! — донесся снаружи приглушенный голос. — Рады приветствовать вас на втором туре Турнира Трех Волшебников-1898!

Снегопад за пределами палатки ослеплял; Геллерт и Самир выглядели красным и золотым пятном под возвышающимися трибунами. Альбус, плотнее завернувшись в плащ, изо всех сил пытался услышать другие реплики комментатора, но снег падал так быстро и густо, что Альбус сомневался, что сможет расслышать хоть что-то.

Он поднял голову. Погодные чары. Конечно.

— На старт...

Альбус вытащил палочку.

— Внимание...

Геллерт едва заметно двинулся, и Альбус вспомнил о тепле его рук.

— Марш!

— _Метеолоджинкс Реканто!_ — выкрикнул Альбус ветру, вскидывая палочку. Вместо того, чтобы дождаться результата своего заклинания, он принялся затягивать снег с земли, создавая вокруг себя временный барьер.

А потом приступил к задуманному плану.

Снежки сами по себе сложными не были, но куда быстрее, чем создавать их поштучно, было бы их удвоить. Первый его снежок быстро превратился в два, четыре, восемь, шестнадцать — пока не собралась приличного размера куча. Тогда Альбус поднял один из них в воздух левитаций и бросил в Геллерта со всей силы.

Как только снежок пролетел половину расстояния между противниками, он растаял, словно угодив в невидимую стену. Альбус вздохнул; этого-то он и боялся. Арена расценивала его дублированные снежки как точные копии — делая их полностью бесполезными. Придется создавать по штуке за раз.

Ситуация с ветром и снегопадом не улучшилась, и Альбус мог только выглядывать за края своей стены, чтобы посмотреть, чем заняты противники. Самир тоже прятался, а Геллерта видно было почти в самом конце его стороны — он припал к земле и выглядел маленьким.

Альбус не мог услышать — да и увидеть — зрителей над ними, но мог вообразить, как они ждут в предвкушении хоть чего-нибудь.

Он отступил и принялся за устрашающую задачу создания себе оружия с нуля. Так себе задачка, и ужасно непродуманная к тому же, но ничего не поделаешь.

Альбус поднял палочкой первый снежок и заставил его замереть в воздухе, пока сам выполз поглядеть на Самирову сторону арены. Мальчика нигде не было.

С ужасным грохотом тонкий барьер Альбуса взорвался, разбитый потоком воздуха, осыпавшим его снегом с ног до головы. О, а вот и Самир: палочка направлена на Альбуса, в другой руке — снежок.

Альбус отреагировал мгновенно, прошептав _"Депульсо"_ и метнув в Самира собственный снежный снаряд. Чемпион Бобатона удержал его в воздухе резким взмахом палочки, а потом исключительно метко швырнул в Альбуса собственный. Альбус едва успел увернуться.

Теперь пути назад не было. Преимущество Самира состояло в том, что его запас снежков не было видно, а щиты, отчаянно создаваемые Альбусом, были слишком малы, чтобы эффективно блокировать каждый удар. К тому моменту, как он успел возвести приличную стену и укрепить ее магией, он успел запыхаться и, уж наверное, потерять баллы.

И только тогда он заметил, что последний из его снежков исчез.

Не веря своим глазам, Альбус пялился на Геллерта, поймавшего снежок протянутой рукой так, словно тот был квоффлом. Помахав ему и игриво пожав плечами, Геллерт исчез в каком-то сооружении, напоминавшим иглу.

— Геллерт... — прорычал Альбус, стукнув себя ладонью по лбу.

Это было слишком просто.

Альбус рассеянно собрал кучу снарядов во второй раз, зачерпывая снег с земли. Следующей целью был Геллерт — если ему удастся выманить мальчика из его иглу. Но, когда Альбус вновь поднял голову, он увидел, что Самир значительно облегчил ему задачу, обстреляв иглу сильными порывами ветра — те обрушили постройку Геллерту прямо на голову, едва не погребя его под снегом.

Светловолосый мальчик медленно поднялся, отряхиваясь, и Альбус на одно мгновение позволил себе испытать жалость — а потом пошел в атаку. Он левитацией поднял снежки высоко над головой, выведя их из поля зрения — если только не знать точно, куда смотреть.

— Внимание, — пробормотал он, прикидывая на глаз, прямо ли они над Геллертом.

А потом он резко дернул палочку вниз, и снежки дождем полились вниз.

Альбус больше чем когда-либо желал слышать сквозь снегопад — во-первых, чтобы понять, сколько очков он за это получил, а во-вторых — чтобы услышать реакцию Геллерта. Конечно, тот сделал все, чтобы его чувства были более чем понятны. Он сгреб снег рукой, лепя снежок, и с надрывом бросил его куда-то в сторону Альбуса.

Альбус улыбался себе под нос, даже когда Геллерт начал плести в воздухе палочкой какой-то узор, сосредоточившись на пространстве у Альбуса под ногами.

В будущем Альбус будет вспоминать этот момент как тот, когда он впервые понял, что Геллерт невероятно хорош в колдовстве. Но прежде чем этот миг настал, Альбус и подумать не мог, что его вскинет в воздух, поднимая снегом, держащим его, словно гигантская рука, с силой столь сокрушительной, что он едва не выронил палочку.

— Геллерт! — завопил он; но было уже слишком высоко, чтобы его хоть кто-то расслышал сквозь снегопад.

Толпа, однако, с этой высоты была различима куда лучше, и Альбус смог увидеть их пораженные лица.

— И за пять минут до конца у нас изумительное применение магии в исполнении мистера Гриндевальда, совершенно не похожее на все, что мы пока видели! — сказал комментатор, которого наконец-то можно было услышать. — Это непременно принесет ему баллы от суд...

Альбусу не довелось услышать продолжение, потому что он стал падать обратно на арену.

Он быстро сотворил заклинание, чтобы смягчить падение, но еще до того, как он успел достигнуть земли, Геллерт наложил на него _Арресто Моментум_ , а потом мягко снял заклинание.

Альбус с облегчением поднялся и достал часы.

До половины третьего оставалось всего на пару секунд меньше пяти минут. Альбус осторожно взмахнул палочкой над своей мантией, стряхивая снег и не упуская из виду Геллерта и Самира, между которыми так и летали снежки. Самир часто нырял за невысокую стену.

Решительно настроенный отвоевать за последнюю пару минут еще немного баллов, Альбус отошел с центра арены и улыбнулся. Он мог быть непростым соперником, когда хотел.

Возле собственных ног Альбус принялся создавать последнее заклинание из тех, что успел изучить. У него не было довольно времени на практику — учитывая саму природу заклинания, — но в своих способностях он был уверен. Должен был быть.

Следующая атака будет включать в себя заколдованные снежки. Бросить снежок по прямой траектории просто, немного сложнее сделать ее изогнутой, но и то, и то очень легко по сравнению с тем, чтобы заставить снежок действовать по своему собственному усмотрению.

Но Альбус сделал именно это, и последняя дюжина его снежков зарылась в снег, как ниффлеры, скрывшись в густом снегопаде. Половина свернула к Геллерту, а половина — к Самиру, слишком занятым дуэлью, чтобы обратить внимание на атаку Альбуса.

Момент, когда снежки наконец достигли его противников, выпрыгнув из-под снега на земле и сбив обоих с ног разом, был великолепен. Альбус ухмылялся, глядя, как его противники вертелись, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

Голос комментатора вдруг снова стал слышен, а снег перестал идти.

— Время вышло, чемпионы! Прошу, покиньте арену тем же путем, каким пришли сюда. Профессор подскажет вам, что делать дальше.

Альбус помахал Геллерту и сделал, как ему сказали.

Внутри палатки его ждала профессор Мерритаут, приготовившая ему чашку чая.

— Хорошая работа, Альбус, — сказала она, когда они принялись подниматься по лестнице к судейским местам. — Я немного поволновалась, но у тебя всегда есть пара тузов в рукаве, а?

— Не то чтобы я защищался там против Темных искусств, — сказал он, — но я все равно рад, что это произвело на вас впечатление.

Судьи сидели на трибуне с видом на арену под ними — так далеко внизу, что ему и представлять не хотелось, каково это, все время туда вглядываться. Все трое директоров сидели в ряд и держали в руках пергаменты.

— Добрый день, мистер Дамблдор, — произнес профессор Халлберг. — Сегодня я присуждаю вам очки за атаки. Вы получаете от меня восемь. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — ответил Альбус.

— Пять за защиту, — сказал мэтр Сегаль. — Укрепления у вас были хороши, но, боюсь, Самир и мистер Гриндевальд добирались до вас слишком часто. Удачи.

Альбус поблагодарил и его, поморщившись при мысли о том, как Самир завалил его снежками.

— И, Альбус, я оцениваю вашу свежесть решений. Рада присудить вам девять. Ваша последняя атака была чудесным зрелищем; убеждена, ваши противники так и не поняли, что с ними случилось, — сказала профессор Моул с улыбкой. Она протянула ему пергамент с тремя цифрами.

Первым, инстинктивным чувством Альбуса был стыд — за то, что он не получил ни одной десятки, — но потом он подумал о том, каким приятным было все задание. Он запыхался, замерз и готов был очень долго просидеть в ванной старост, но ему не угрожала смерть, и единственное, чего он лишился — это пары баллов на турнире.

Альбус как раз достиг нижних ступеней лестницы с той стороны, когда услышал позади шаги. Геллерт сжимал собственный лист пергамента.

— Альбус, погоди!

Альбус улыбнулся и остановился.

— Вот ты где.

— Ты как? — спросил он. — А расскажешь, что ты сделал в конце? Сегаль попытался объяснить, что это было, но там все пошло как-то быстро.

— Я тебе одолжу книгу заклинаний, откуда я его вычитал, но сперва ты сам мне должен сказать — как именно, во имя всего святого, ты поднял меня в воздух?

— Удивлен, что я кое-что умею? — криво усмехнулся Геллерт, и Альбус пожал плечами.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты делал что-то подобное прежде.

— Я объясню... но можно попозже, если ты не против? Сейчас я слишком счастлив. Все так здорово прошло. Моул дала мне десятку! Она сказала, что иглу было хорошей идеей, и еще то, как я украл у тебя снежки.

— Ничего. И это очень здорово, правда.

— Спасибо!

Альбус взял Геллерта за руку, скрыв жест складками их мантий.

— Ты собирался вернуться на корабль? — спросил он осторожно.

— Только до обеда, хотя вообще мне там быть не обязательно.

Альбус глубоко вдохнул; его сердце быстро стучало.

— Тогда можно я тебя кое-куда отведу? Ты это место уже видел, но... эм...

Геллерт рассмеялся.

— Ты чего так стесняешься? Я не рассержусь, скажи как есть.

— Помнишь ванную старост?

Он не был уверен, понял ли его Геллерт, до тех пор, пока не поднял голову и не увидел недоверчивое выражение на его лице.

— Как-то чересчур, да? — пробормотал Альбус. — Прости.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Геллерт, и теперь уже удивился Альбус. — Просто убедись, что знаешь хорошие запирающие чары.


	9. Chapter 9

В зимние месяцы Хогсмид был красивее всего — с крышами, укрытыми снегом, и людьми, набивающимися в магазины в поисках тепла, оставляя свободными улицы. В этом году Геллерт пришел сюда впервые, хотя как-то в детстве уже бывал в Хогсмиде с тетушкой.

Элфиас, Лионель, Аурелия и Матильда отделились от них, намереваясь пропустить по стаканчику огневиски в "Трех Метлах", но двое чемпионов чувствовали себя для этого слишком неусидчиво. День был попросту слишком хорош, чтобы тратить его на нечто подобное.

— Эту я помню, — сказал Геллерт, кивнув на книжную лавку. — Тетя проторчала тут просто _вечность._ Это был кошмар. Маленькому мальчику в таких местах совершенно нечем заняться.

Альбус, проведший собственное детство над книгами, только улыбнулся.

— Тогда ты, наверное, не захочешь заходить.

— Воздержусь, — отозвался Геллерт, слегка вздрогнув.

— А ты не знаком ни с кем из местных? Сам я, боюсь, никогда не бывал в здешнем жилом районе.

— Лично — нет, но тетя навещала тут каких-то своих старых профессоров.

— О, а это почта. Одно время нам приходилось постоянно сюда спускаться, потому что какие-то четверокурсники взорвали совятню.

— Звучит так себе, — раздумчиво сказал Геллерт, вглядываясь внутрь. — А что там, дальше? Мне пока не слишком охота возвращаться к остальным.

— Да в общем-то ничего. Просто вид на озеро и школу, если хочешь полюбоваться.

— Звучит заманчиво, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт, и они свернули с дороги и направились к вершине холма.

Геллерт уселся на поваленное дерево так, словно планировал провести здесь остаток дня, а Альбус в молчании наблюдал за ним.

— Знаешь, — сказал Геллерт, — в такие моменты мне хотелось бы, чтобы я поступил в Хогвартс.

— Правда? — пораженно спросил Альбус.

— Представь — только на мгновение — что мы вместе ходили сюда с первого же дня, — Галлерт отвернулся от вида на обсуждаемую школу и серьезно посмотрел на Альбуса. — Мы могли столько времени провести вместе. Я мог учиться в такой прекрасной школе, и заниматься у хогвартских профессоров, которые кажутся куда добрее, и жить в славной спальне вроде твоей. Ну, как тебе?

На мгновение единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был шорох ветра в ветвях. Геллерт снова отвернулся к озеру; его плечи поникли.

— Геллерт, в чем дело с профессором Халлбергом? Почему он тебя ненавидит?

Геллерт оперся на локти; его плащ был похож на занавес.

— Ну, я ведь обещал тебе сказать, верно? А ты уже о стольком мне рассказал.

— Я не настаиваю, чтобы ты рассказывал, но... может, я смогу тебе помочь?

Геллерт фыркнул.

— Прости, но не сможешь. Но я должен тебе объяснение. После всего, что мы делали.

— Ты мне ничего не должен. Это не так устроено.

— Конечно, ты именно так и считаешь, но что есть, то есть — хочется тебе того или нет. В любом случае.

Альбус прикусил язык, дожидаясь, пока Геллерт продолжит.

— Несколько лет назад я принялся изучать создание заклинаний. Вскоре я обнаружил, что у меня есть особый талант к специфическому типу чар памяти. Я разработал очень эффективные чары, которые мог накладывать на большое количество людей — на расстоянии, — способные изменять их воспоминания. Я тренировался накладывать и снимать их... на учениках Дурмстранга.

Все тело Альбуса застыло на месте, взгляд словно приковало к голове Геллерта — он не мог поверить тому, что слышал.

— Через некоторое время профессор Халлберг обнаружил, что что-то происходит. Он легилимент — и сильный. Сильнее, чем я в окклюменции. Я не думал, что меня поймают, потому что мог просто изменить кому угодно память и просто уйти. Вообще я пару раз так и делал. Как ты мог заметить, у меня не особо с незаметностью.

— Ох, — прошептал Альбус.

— Ну и вот, в прошлом году он меня поймал. Мне больше нельзя применять мощную магию, пока я учусь в Дурмстранге, кроме как на турнирных заданиях. Я согласился просто закончить учебу и уйти. Он сказал, что если я еще раз применю чары памяти, он меня исключит. Он... эм... все еще иногда читает мои мысли.

— Что, — выдохнул Альбус. — Но мы же только... он же узнает про нас.

— Нет, — с жаром сказал Геллерт, развернувшись к Альбусу и вглядываясь в него. — Он не узнает, я обещаю, ладно? Я обещаю.

— Как ты это сделаешь? — Альбус несчастно глядел на него в ответ.

— Теперь я уже в разы лучше владею окклюменцией...

— Геллерт, если ты так хорош с чарами памяти, откуда мне знать... — Альбус открыл и закрыл рот. — Откуда мне знать, что ты не накладывал их на меня?

— Я бы никогда...

— Откуда мне знать, если теперь ты можешь прятать это и от Халлберга? Ты сказал, что делал это годами до того, как тебя поймали. И теперь говоришь об этом мне?

— Альбус, я не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я думал, мы уже достигли этой точки.

Альбус опустил взгляд.

— Нет. Нет, не думаю.

— Пожалуйста, Альбус...

Но без единого больше слова тот развернулся, чувствуя, как гладкая, узкая тьма окутывает его тело, и исчез, оставляя позади себя оглушительный хлопок.

***

_Февраль 26_

_Милый мой Альбус,_

_Мне жаль. Я способен на многое, но поменять прошлое мне не по силам. Только надеяться, что сумею изменить то, что еще не случилось. Как мне вернуть твое доверие?_

_Г_

***

Альбус коснулся кулаком деревянной двери; его сердце гулко билось. Потом он отнял кулак и постучал трижды.

Мгновение спустя дверь открыла Кендра Дамблдор.

— Альбус!

Он позволил ей обнять себя и втащить внутрь, позволил усадить себя за кухонный стол и налить себе чай. Все было, как во сне. Он пытался делать вид, что был просто мальчиком и только что играл снаружи в снегу.

Мать поставила перед ним какую-то выпечку и сказала, что скоро вернется, но Альбус едва заставил себя отщипнуть пару кусочков. Он чувствовал себя чужим в собственном доме — все было так давно и ощущалось так иначе. Он представил, как Аберфорт проводит тут праздники, помогая матери на кухне.

— Ой, Альбус?

Он повернулся. Его сестра, Ариана.

— Привет, — сказал он, чувствуя себя неуютно.

— Почему ты дома? — спросила она.

Альбус вздохнул и поглядел на свои руки.

— Не знаю. Мне надо было отдохнуть.

— От школы? — она наклонила голову, продолжая на него смотреть. — Так ведь суббота же?

— Скорее, от друзей, — пробормотал он. — Хочешь?

Ариана кивнула и взяла один из ломтиков, который он не тронул. Она была выше, чем он ее помнил, и спокойнее. Он невольно спросил себя, не реже ли у нее теперь бывают припадки.

— Я видела, что ты не победил во втором туре, — сказала Ариана, лукаво глядя на него. — Про это написали в "Ежедневном Пророке".

— Да, победил мальчик из Бобатона, — сказал Альбус, пораженный тем, что она следит за Турниром. — Но мне как-то без разницы.

— Это, наверное, к лучшему, — согласилась она, задумчиво жуя.

Кендра ворвалась обратно на кухню, взмахивая палочкой то туда, то сюда, чтобы расставить все по местам.

— Мам, не надо для меня убираться, — смутился Альбус.

— Ну, мне так и так пришлось бы это сделать, верно? — сказала она, как ни в чем не бывало. — Никогда не знаешь, когда кто-нибудь решит зайти. Нельзя же оставить впечатление, будто здесь что-то неладно.

— Тогда я помогу, — сказал Альбус, вставая и вытасквая свою палочку. — Все равно мне больше нечем заняться.

Кендра с благодарностью посмотрела на него и оправила платье.

— Мне тебя не хватало, Альбус. Если бы ты только мог вернуться домой на Рождественские каникулы.

Альбус почувствовал себя еще неуютнее и опустил голову, делая вид, что его мать не знает, что он редко помогал по дому летом.

— И ты так и не рассказал мне, как дела! Ты виделся с Аделиной Крауч?

— Нет. Со времен Рождественского бала — нет, — сказал Альбус, легко отметя вопрос прочь, словно уже отвечал на него множество раз.

— Жаль, она вроде бы очень милая. Но уверена, что тот, кто тебе подходит, еще где-то там, Альбус, так что не расстраивайся.

— Не буду.

— Хорошо.

Щеки у Альбуса покраснели — он подумал о Геллерте. Это было так ужасающе глупо, учитывая то, какой хаос устроил Геллерт... с другой стороны, теперь, когда он об этом думал, все складывалось. С чего бы еще Халлберг так злился, узнав, что Геллерт прокрался в Запретную Секцию? С чего бы он так разочаровался тому, что Кубок выбрал Геллерта? Это больше, чем просто неприязнь; это совершенно нормальная реакция человека, узнавшего, что один ученик способен промыть мозги всем учащимся в Дурмстранге.

Но правильно ли это?

Лицо Альбуса горело злостью и позором — ведь он позволил себе так сблизиться с Геллертом, не сумев собрать все части головоломки воедино. Он что, ослеп? Юноша был обаятельным — но при этом и хаотическим. Он собирался разыскивать Дары — цель, которую он все еще поддерживал разом книгами и слухами, — и упоминал порой, что чувствует, будто магический мир не реализует все свои возможности — хотя кто мог бы с этим поспорить?

Альбус выбивал шторы и ударил с такой силой, что они звонко хлопнули; он быстро умерил движение, но 

его матери и сестры в комнате не было. Он был один.

У заднего окна раздалось громкое постукивание — безошибочный признак совиной почты, и Альбус метнулся туда и открыл окно. Незнакомая серая сова, державшая кусочек пергамента, клюнула Альбуса в руку, и он попытался отмахнуться, снимая записку.

_Милый мой Альбус,_

Альбус отбросил пергамент и сказал сове:

— Прости, ответа не будет. 

Сова грустно ухнула, но улетела. Он закрыл окно, повернулся и тихо выдохнул.

Отброшенная записка угодила прямо в камин.

— Я все равно не собирался ее читать, — сказал себе Альбус, хотя и знал, что это была ложь, и пошел по лестнице наверх, в свою спальню, где обнаружил тонкий слой пыли и маленькое гнездо с яйцами фей.

Ночь он провел в Годриковой Лощине, отбиваясь от вопросов Арианы и заверяя мать, что с ним все в порядке, и пытаясь сделать тонкие одеяла и маленькую кровать поудобнее перед тем, как закрыть глаза и постараться забыть обо всем.

На следующее утро Альбус проснулся раньше всех и оставил записку, уйдя на прогулку по Годриковой Лощине. Солнце еще не встало, и уличные фонари до сих пор горели то там, то тут.

Когда Альбус вернулся, он увидел, что его мать присела у камина.

— О, а вот и он. Альбус, к тебе тут Элфиас.

— Элфиас! — Альбус повесил пальто и опустился на колени рядом с матерью, помахав охваченной пламенем голове своего друга. — Надеюсь, вы из-за меня не слишком волновались.

— Я так и думал, что ты там, — усмехнулся Элфиас. — Геллерт вернулся в "Три Метлы" и сказал, что расстроил тебя, но вскоре после этого ушел. Ты как, нормально?

— Думаю, да, — нерешительно ответил Альбус, наблюдая уголком глаза, как его мать поднялась и вышла, оставляя ему право на личную беседу. — Не знаю, хочу ли сейчас это обсуждать. Не знаю, должен ли.

Элфиас едва заметно нахмурился.

— Ты ведь вернешься, правда?

— Придется, наверное. Магически заключенное соглашение и все такое. И еще мои ТРИТОНы.

— Может, я могу тебя подменить? — спросил Элфиас, но Альбус грустно покачал головой. — Я так и сделаю, если можно, ты же знаешь.

— Спасибо. Правда. Но мне все равно надо вернуться. Я... я не должен откладывать неизбежное, правильно ведь?

Элфиас улыбнулся.

— Слова истинного гриффиндорца, а?

— Ну, я в конце концов он и есть, — хмыкнул Альбус. — Хотя порой об этом непросто вспомнить.

— Ты прямо сейчас вернешься? Я собираюсь встретиться за завтраком с Лионелем.

Альбус оглядел комнату, вспомнив об Ариане, и покачал головой.

— Нет, не прямо. Мне нужно сходить попрощаться.


	10. Chapter 10

На следующей неделе Альбус с головой погрузился в учебу, а в вечер накануне выходных лежал в кровати и беседовал с памятью Мирабеллы Планкетт. Она была, конечно, рада поговорить с ним, но опечалена его проблемами.

— Хотела бы я хоть как-то помочь, но много изнутри ракушки не сделаешь, — грустно сказала она. — Может, тебе стоит носить меня в кармане, чтобы я сразу услышала, если он наложит на тебя "Обливейт"?

— Неплохая идея, но мне известно, что он умеет колдовать невербально, — ответил Альбус. — И, судя по его описаниям, он способен это сделать и на расстоянии.

— Полагаю, единственный способ узнать — это в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что ты забыл все, что он тебе рассказал.

— Мерлин, надеюсь, этого не случится, — с дрожью ответил Альбус. — Заново узнать о том, что он сделал, было бы ужасно.

— Мне тоже так кажется, а я ведь с ним даже не встречалась.

Альбус выдавил сухой смешок.

— Спасибо за поддержку, Мирабелла.

— Чем могу.

Только в этот момент Альбус понял, что кто-то стоит снаружи за дверью. 

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал он раковине, откладывая ее в сундук. — У меня, кажется, гость.

Но гость оказался всего лишь Элфиасом, который, по идее, мог входить, когда ему вздумается.

— Я не хотел мешать твоей беседе, — неловко сказал он.

— С раковиной? Почему? — спросил Альбус, пусть и подозревал, что знает ответ.

— Я же знаю, у вас с Аделиной не особо складывается, и... ох, я каким-то дураком себя чувствую. В любом случае, мне было велено тебе кое-что передать. Про Турнир.

— О?

— Тебе нужно встретиться с профессором Моул и другими чемпионами в Главном зале. Это все, что я знаю.

На мгновение Альбус забыл кивнуть. Его разум уже пытался изобрести тысячу разных способов избежать любых взаимодействий с Геллертом, и наиболее удачным пока казалось развернуться и снова скрыться в спальне. Как бы то ни было, Альбус, должно быть, выглядел заметно обеспокоенным, потому что когда он поглядел на лучшего друга, тот явно был встревожен.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты ужинал?

— Нет. Пожалуй, я просто спущусь вниз, узнаю, что там такое, а потом вернусь сюда, захватив что-нибудь перекусить.

— Ну, если ты уверен... — нахмурился Элфиас. — Я схожу на кухню, пригляжу за тем, чтобы домовики не убрали еду.

— Спасибо, — Альбус коротко улыбнулся. У него не получалось вспомнить, как заставить улыбку выглядеть убедительно.

Профессор Моул сидела на одной из скамей для учеников, выглядя там непропорционально большой и очень неуместной. Из всех остальных чемпионов пришел пока только Самир, хотя рядом стояла его сумка, лопающаяся по швам от учебников, которую Альбус издалека спутал с человеком.

— Рада, что вы к нам присоединились, Альбус, — сказала профессор Моул, как обычно тепло улыбнувшись ему, когда он сел. — А Геллерт, похоже, снова опаздывает.

— О, нет, мэм, — раздался голос Геллерта, и они повернулись на звук — Геллерт, сияя, шагал к ним, держа в руке чашу. — Просто хотел убедиться, что мне достанется немного этого изумительного рисового пудинга перед тем, как он исчезнет.

Альбус и Самир промолчали; профессор Моул была сбита с толку.

— Эм... что ж, ладно, — неловко сказала она, нервно переплетя пальцы. — Прошу, садитесь, мистер Гриндевальд.

Как только он так и сделал, профессор Моул перевела взгляд на всех троих чемпионов.

— Ну, как вы, полагаю, уже могли догадаться, я здесь для того, чтобы сообщить вам о третьем задании. По традиции вы заранее узнаете, каким будет тип последнего состязания, чтобы вы могли подготовиться.

Третье и последнее задание будет своеобразной гонкой. Хотя в теории все просто, вам понадобится использовать вашу магию так, как никогда раньше. Я удивлюсь, если вы найдете время хотя бы опустить палочку во время всего третьего тура.

— Звучит отлично, — спокойно сказал Геллерт, а Самир кивнул.

— Хотите что-нибудь спросить?

— Получается, мы будем бежать весь тур? — спросил Самир.

Улыбка профессора Моул стала шире.

— Только если захотите, мистер Солиман. Что-нибудь еще?

Юноши покачали головами, и она помахала рукой так, будто спугивала птиц. 

— Тогда ступайте спать! Каждому из вас еще к экзаменам надо готовиться!

Альбус встал как можно быстрее, но Самир постучал его по плечу прежде, чем он успел отойти подальше.

— Эй, Дамблдор. Играешь в квиддич?

Альбус недоверчиво приподнял брови.

— Нет, и никогда не играл; а что?

— Кора и парочка ее хогвартских друзей думают провести завтра игру. Хогвартс против гостей. Ты не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто захотел бы прийти? Твой друг, например?

— Элфиас? Может быть, хотя он играет просто так, удовольствия ради. Он сыграл бы за кого угодно, кроме загонщика. — Альбус погладил подбородок. — Но я поговорю с игроками гриффиндорской команды, они могут заинтересоваться. Спасибо, что сказал.

— Пустяки. Ты приходи, даже если не будешь играть, ладно?

— Что ж, ладно, — отозвался приятно удивленный Альбус. — Конечно, приду.

— Отлично! — ухмыльнулся ему Самир. — Доброй ночи, Дамблдор.

Альбус пожелал ему того же, а потом поискал взглядом Элфиаса, сидевшего за гриффиндорским столом; оставшаяся еда была сложена посередине заметной кучкой.

— Ты меня подождал, — сказал он с благодарностью, садясь.

— Конечно, — ответил Элфиас, подтолкнув к нему блюдо с пирогом. — Из-за чего вас позвали?

— О, из-за третьего задания. Это гонка. Но это все, что мне известно — профессор Моул не вдавалась в подробности, — пожал плечами Альбус.

— Потрясающе! — глаза Элфиаса сияли. — Жду не дождусь. Надеюсь, твоя мама тоже придет посмотреть.

— Увидим, — отозвался Альбус, безуспешно пытаясь наколоть на вилку кусок пирога. — Я бы особо не надеялся; когда я заходил домой, она показалась мне очень занятой. Кстати, не хочешь сыграть завтра в квиддич против бобатонцев и дурмстранговцев? Товарищеский матч, ничего более. Самир попросил меня у тебя узнать.

— Не хочу ли я! — Элфиас ухмыльнулся. — Отличная затея. У меня сложилось впечатление, что я уже никогда и не поиграю. Это Самир с Геллертом сейчас и обсуждают?

Альбус повернулся на месте, чтобы убедиться — и точно, Самир как раз говорил с Геллертом. Альбусу захотелось выругаться, но вместо этого он просто постарался дожевать кусок пирога и сделать все, чтобы тот не попал не в то горло.

— Прости, я забыл, что вы не разговариваете, — сочувственно сказал Элфиас. — Но ты же все равно пойдешь на игру, да?

— Я обещал, — пробормотал Альбус. — И еще мне хочется увидеть, как ты играешь.

Он увидел, как его лучший друг вновь просиял от счастья.

— Спасибо. Я не подведу Хогвартс.

— Если бы ты знал, сколько раз мне приходилось говорить то же самое в этом году...

Элфиас рассмеялся его раздраженному выражению.

— Да, воображаю, как это может стать утомительно!

***

_5 марта, 1899_

_8:00. Проснулся._

_8:26. Чай с лимоном и яйца вкрутую на завтрак._

_9:44. Задержался в кабинете._

_9:52. Покинул корабль._

_10:15. Навестил Евпраксию в ее кабинете. Обсудил подготовку к третьему заданию._

_12:29. Отбыл. Столкнулся с Лютером. Обменялся вежливостями в коридоре._

_12:51. Зашел в библиотеку взять "Портрет Дориана Грея" по просьбе Евпраксии._

_13:34. Гуляш непонятного состава на обед._

_15:05. Поговорил с Ранкорусом Карпом._

_15:23. Покинул замок._

_15:33. Прибыл в кабинет на корабле. Ответил на письма._

_17:40. Покинул корабль._

_18:02. Жареная курица и картофельное пюре на ужин._

_19:25. Прибыл на корабль._

_Если ты не помнишь что угодно из этих событий, твоя память была стерта Геллертом Гриндевальдом._

***

Когда Альбус и Элфиас назавтра покинули замок, земля была влажной от утреннего дождя. Первый был одет в скромную фиолетовую мантию, второй – в квиддичную форма, весь год пылившаяся в сундуке.

Матильда Муди тоже согласилась сыграть за хогвартскую команду, но вместе с Лионелем пошла вперед, чтобы он смог выбрать метлу. У Элфиаса была своя собственная, само собой, которую он сделал вместе с отцом два лета назад.

Когда они пришли, Альбус уселся в самом верхнем секторе трибун и раскрыл экземпляр "Трансфигурации сегодня", пока Самир, Кора и Элфиас обсуждали, кто за кого будет играть. Приятно выйти на свежий воздух после такой долгой недели, думал Альбус, и еще он был рад увидеть, что основная затея Турнира Трех Волшебников — международное сотрудничество — не исчезла окончательно.

Со своего места он слышал жалобы Лионеля на то, что половина метел в запасниках были "Дубравами", и как-де ему прикажете играть на них в полную силу. Альбус пожевал губу, нахмурившись на зацепивший его взгляд заголовок статьи об этике Трансфигурации. Это поле было малоисследованным, и хотя содержание Альбуса интересовало, у него не было настроения читать что-то настолько тяжеловесное, как "Сотворение мозга, трансформация и разрушение: лучше жить и потерять, чем никогда не жить вовсе?"

— Что читаешь? — произнес сзади Элфиас, и Альбус подпрыгнул на месте, захлопнув журнал.

Его друг парил прямо над ним на метле, невинно улыбаясь. Перед тем, как Альбус успел ответить, Элфиас наклонился вперед и пробормотал:

— Геллерт здесь. Кажется, он собирается с тобой поговорить.

— А...

— Просто хотел предупредить.

— Спасибо, Элфиас. — Альбус попытался скрыть выражение своего лица. Он правда был благодарен, но сложно удерживать хорошую мину, когда все волоски на руках встают дыбом. — Так кем в итоге играешь? — спросил он немного громче.

— Охотником, к счастью. С Корой и той девочкой, Принц, с которой Геллерт ходил на Рождественский бал.

— О, это будет зрелищно. Забивай как следует!

Элфиас рассмеялся.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал. С трудом могу вспомнить, как выглядит квоффл!

— Это полная чушь и ты об этом знаешь, — сказал Альбус. — Но удачи.

Элфиас усмехнулся ему напоследок и рванул к центру поля, ныряя вниз, чтобы не столкнуться с бладжером, который только что выпустила Матильда.

Альбус улыбался ровно мгновение — до тех пор, пока не услышал позади шаги. Он напрягся, зная, что что бы сейчас не произошло, оно будет неприятным, нежеланным и в общем и целом неудобным для всех участников.

— Альбус. Привет.

Секунду спустя он повернулся, увидев Геллерт в полный рост. На нем была коричневая квиддичная форма, а волнистые светлые волосы он убрал в короткий хвостик. В правой руке он держал метлу с древком из красного дерева и треугольным знаком, вырезанным на дереве ближе к концу. Как только Альбус успел это заметить, Геллерт отложил метлу, прислонив ее к обшитой деревянными панелями стене позади них.

— Привет, Геллерт.

— Надеюсь, неделя у тебя была приятной, хотя, боюсь, я в любом случае ее испорчу.

Альбус почти засмеялся.

— Так давай, не тяни.

— Ты, наверное, знаешь, зачем я здесь. 

Ясный взгляд Геллерта выглядел тусклее, чем прежде, и хотя он стоял выпрямившись, ему, похоже, не хотелось подходить к Альбусу ближе.

— Полагаю, ты хочешь умолять о прощении, — уклончиво произнес Альбус.

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Я никого не умоляю. — При этих словах Альбус поглядел на него и увидел непокорный блеск в его глазах. — И пришел не за этим.

— Так просвети меня.

Геллерт умолк на секунду, закусив губу; он видимо подбирал слова перед тем, как произнести их.

Наконец он сказал просто:

— Я по тебе скучаю.

Его прямая до дерзости честность всегда выбивала Альбуса из колеи, но он постарался собраться, чтобы ответить. Слова походили на резкий выдох.

— Это не меняет того, что случилось. Что ты сделал.

— Знаю. Поэтому я здесь — чтобы предложить решение. Можешь согласиться или нет. Как захочешь. — Геллерт поднял руки, словно сдаваясь. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы все закончилось, я разрешу тебе меня обливейтнуть. Сотри те воспоминания, которые, на твой взгляд, я не должен помнить — чтобы даже шанса не осталось на то, что Халлберг когда-нибудь узнает, что между нами было. Целиком и полностью по согласию.

Почти тридцать секунд никто не произносил ни слова. Альбус мог услышать только звуки, доносившиеся от квиддичных команд, разогревавшихся на поле. 

Неуверенная улыбка Геллерта дрогнула, когда он увидел ошарашенное выражение лица Альбуса.

— Этого мало, да? — предположил он.

Альбус открыл рот, собираясь спросить, всерьез ли Геллерт предлагал то, что предлагал, но передумал. Он знал Геллерта. Конечно, тот имел в виду каждое слово.

— Как ты считаешь, когда Халлберг снова решит... эм, проверить твои мысли?

— Прости, но мне этого никак не узнать. Хочешь еще подумать? — увидев, что Альбус кивнул, Геллерт усмехнулся. — Что ж, кажется, придется мне до той поры вести себя образцово.

— Ни шагу за рамки, — отрывисто произнес Альбус, когда Геллерт снова взял в руки метлу — оба заметили, что Самир то и дело на них поглядывал, и, судя по всему, команды уже собрались и были готовы начать.

— Понял, — ответил Геллерт, изящно перекинув ногу через метлу, и плавным движением вылетая с трибун, чтобы присоединиться к остальным.

На трибуну, где сидел Альбус, поднялась небольшая группка учеников — в основном из Бобатона — и, когда они расселись ниже него, он наконец протяжно выдохнул и попытался выбросить все из головы. Сегодня он намеревался расслабиться и наконец покинуть замок больше, чем на пять минут, и хотел хотя бы попробовать насладиться всем этим, несмотря на тревожащую идею, которую предложил Геллерт.

Альбус понял, что команды собрались в итоге шесть на шесть вместо стандарта, значит, игра будет вестись до ста пятидесяти очков. Может, они не успели найти всех игроков, но это не умаляло опыта наблюдения за тем, как его новые друзья играют против его же однокашников, с которыми Альбус проучился семь лет. Игре не хватало определенной доли хаотической прелести, появляющейся с ловцами и снитчем, но Альбус мог наслаждаться квиддичем без ловцов точно так же, как и классическим вариантом.

Геллерт подлетел к кольцам на стороне гостей, играя, судя по всему, за вратаря. Как и ожидалось, Матильда и Селвин, загонщики в своих факультетских командах, размахивали битами; Самир и девушка из Бобатона, чьего имени Альбус не знал, стали загонщиками "гостевой" команды. Элфиас присоединился к Коре и Медее Принц, охотникам, а Лионель оказался в компании пары учеников Дурмстранга. Странно было видеть, как ученики, обычно наслаждающиеся соперничеством, объединились как один — Альбус почувствовал укол гордости, раз уж он, как староста школы, фактически нес ответственность за все факультеты.

— Отлично, — крикнула Кора. — Все на позициях?

Когда стало ясно, что все двенадцать игроков готовы, она кивнула фигуре на земле, и та выпустила бладжеры и подкинула вверх квоффл.

Первые несколько минут, не мог не признать Альбус, игра шла сыровато. Заметно было, что команды не сыгранные: Лионель продолжал звать двух других охотников чужими именами, Селвин случайно отбил бладжер в Матильду, а Медея Принц была, пожалуй, самым неловким игроком, которого Альбус видел в жизни. Он предположил, что ее позвал Геллерт — потому что помнил, что в слизеринской команде ее не было. Но в конце концов это оказалось не так и важно — летала она быстро, и в конечном итоге обратила это себе на пользу. Элфиас оказался очень неплох, хотя и давно не играл, и Альбус втихаря торжествовал, когда он забил первый гол, обойдя Геллерта.

Хотя игра, по сравнению с сумбурдным началом, начала выравниваться, Альбус не мог удержаться от мыслей о том, что ему сказал Геллерт. Не смотря на то, что исключение стояло очень высоко в его списке того, чего следует избегать любой ценой, Альбус не был уверен, что имеет право стереть воспоминания Геллерта о произошедшем после того, как они разделили столько тайн. Это были первые настоящие отношения у них обоих. Несмотря на то, что Геллерт сам предложил стереть себе память, Альбусу было почти грустно думать о том, что Геллерт не будет помнить свой первый раз — как будто крохотная его часть умрет, та часть, которую помог создать Альбус.

Но, опять же, Геллерт крал то же самое у множества людей бесчисленное количество раз год за годом. Фактически он мог сделать это снова, пока был в Хогвартсе. Почему Альбус должен сомневаться в том, чтобы сотворить заклинание в свою защиту? Вся эта катавасия просто закончилась бы, а Халлберг никогда не заметил бы разницы. Неужели он действительно может быть неосмотрительным настолько, чтобы отбросить свой шанс на безопасность из-за сентиментальности?

— Берегись! — рявкнула Матильда на хогвартских охотников, широко замахнувшись. Все трое прыснули в разные стороны, и она ударила по бладжеру, отправив его в Лионеля, тут же уронившего квоффл. Элфиас нырнул вниз и схватил его, и одним текучим движением бросил в левое кольцо.

— Конец игры! Победил Хогвартс!

Ученики из Бобатона, сидевшие ниже Альбуса, тотчас же встали и двинулись прочь, бормоча по-французски. Игроки команды Хогвартса слетелись друг к другу, чтобы обменяться поздравлениями, а гости широкими кругами спускались к земле. Альбус встал, намереваясь пойти поздравить друзей, и как раз вышел на лестницу, когда кто-то дотронулся до его спины.

— Это не последняя победа Хогвартса, правда ведь? — произнесла хаффлпаффка с волосами, заплетенными в две косички, многозначительно ухмыльнувшись ему. Альбус улыбнулся ей так вежливо, как только мог, а потом вновь отвернулся. 

Замечания походя, вроде этого, всю его жизнь были вишенкой на торте.


End file.
